¡Odio La Edad Media!
by Captain leon
Summary: Hermione es transportada a la tierra media, podra sobrevivir en este mundo misógino y brutal? Clasificacion M por Mostrar la realidad social de la edad media y la tierra media
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro, para el cual tomo como base la película ya que el libro transcurre en varios años, por ejemplo, al marcharse Bilbo de su fiesta, Frodo tiene 33 años y cuando Frodo y sus amigos se marchan dónde el pueblo de Bree tiene 50. En este fanfic Hermione tiene 14 años, de lo contrario sería muy poderosa y eso afectaría la historia.

¡ODIO LA EDAD MEDIA!

LA COMUNIDAD DEL ANILLO

BOOM … yargh…..

- ¡mátenlos deprisa!

- ¡dame la profecía Potter!

- protejan a los niños!...

En el departamento de misterios se llevaba una batalla sin tregua, tanto mortifagos como miembros de la orden del fénix luchaban sin dar cuartel. Harry y sus amigos ayudaban a los miembros de la orden pero estaban cansados y maltrechos, pero de alguna manera se las habían ingeniado para llegar hasta el Velo del Misterio.

- jajajajajaja mi primito el perro no puede vencerme – reía bellatrix

- pronto te borrare esa sonrisa de tu cara maniática – le retaba sirius que claramente le llevaba ventaja a la mortifaga, pero el mago prefería jugar un rato antes de vencerla completamente.

- ¡maldito, la rompiste ahora vas a morir! – dijo lucius malfoy apuntando con su varita a Harry. Sirius dirigió su mirada a su ahijado y bellatrix aprovechó la distracción.

- avada kedavra.

- ¡sirius, no! – gritó Hermione, viendo como el mago está a punto de ser asesinado. La niña sabiendo que el hechizo no podía ser interceptado simplemente tumbó al mago al piso con su cuerpo y de esta forma le salvó la vida, aunque el hechizo casi la alcanza a ella.

Hermione se incorporó y vio como un hechizó de la mortifaga le daba justo en su estomago (no fue el avada kedavra), el cual la expulsó hacia atrás. Lo último que vio Hermione fue el piso antes de caer al velo del misterio.

…. …. …. ¿? …. ….

Hermione abrió los ojos y enfocó el lugar donde estaba, parecía una especie de bosque, en eso la chica se incorporó a la velocidad de un rayo y levantando su varita.

- ¿Qué, donde estoy?

- …. Pase el velo por culpa de bellatrix, y…., oh por Merlín ¡pase por el velo! – dijo Hermione y bajo su varita.

- ¿Harry, Neville?... ¿ron?

- ¡Harry, Neville, luna!

- ¡ginny, sirius! Por favor contéstenme.

- POR FAVOR CONTESTENME… por favor…. Por favor….

Hermione presa del miedo, corrió por el bosque llamando a sus amigos, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, incluso hechizó su voz con el hechizo Sonorus para que se oyera más fuerte y lanzó bengalas al firmamento, pero al parecer estaba sola en el lugar.

Hermione se puso a llorar.

- no, tranquilízate Hermione, usa tu mente analítica… bien, estas en un lugar lejos del ministerio de magia, lo primero que debes hacer es salir de este bosque – con esa resolución Hermione se dirigió fuera del bosque pero no vio señal alguna de civilización.

Hermione subió a una pequeña colina y tampoco pudo ver ninguna señal de alguna casa o camino, por lo que decidió acampar en la cima de la colina.

- demonios, debí haber comprado esa bolsa mágica cuando tuve la oportunidad, podría haber sacado de allí varias cosas para pasar la noche como un campamento o algo así.

La chica reunió unas cuantas ramas con las cuales encendió una fogata y con las otras transfiguró unas sabanas para cubrirse. Hermione conjuró nuevamente unas cuantas bengalas pero nadie se acerco donde ella.

Hermione vio transcurridas las horas y cuando el cielo nocturno se despejo, se le cayó el alma a los pies, no pudo reconocer ninguna de las constelaciones.

- ay no, ay no, esto quiere decir que no estoy en la Tierra.

Las implicaciones de este descubrimiento eran reveladoras y aplastantes, ningún mago o muggle había demostrado la existencia de vida en otros planetas y justo ahora ella se encontraba en otro planeta con todo un bosque delante de ella. También veía que su retorno al planeta Tierra era algo improbable.

- GINNY, LUNA – gritó desesperada lanzando bengalas pero nadie le respondió y Hermione se puso a llorar. Luego de una hora Hermione quiso retornar al bosque a buscar alguna pista pero tuvo miedo de entrar a este de noche.

A la mañana siguiente (no pudo dormir nada) retornó al bosque y busco pistas para hallar una forma de regresar a casa, pero no consiguió nada. Así pasaron tres días infructuosos y a Hermione le rugían las tripas, afortunadamente con el Accio pudo llamar unas cuantas semillas y bayas, pero no eran suficientes. Luego de tres días decidió marchar al norte según las indicaciones de su varita (usó el Oriéntame).

- nunca creí que echaría de menos las escobas, al menos volaría a ras del piso – pensaba una exhausta Hermione.

Luego de dos días de caminata, estaba agotada por la caminata y por el hambre.

- no puedo conjurar comida, pero al menos si puedo hacer brotar agua con el Aguamenti – pensó cuando escucho ruidos de explosiones a lo lejos, lo cual la impulso a subir una cuesta empinada.

- ¡fuegos artificiales! – gritó Hermione casi llorando de la alegría, y se puso a correr hacia el lugar, pero tuvo que echarse al suelo cuando vio lo que parecía ser un dragón y este estalló justo donde ella estaba hace unos pocos minutos.

- por Merlín… que fue eso –dijo la chica a la cual le estaban retumbando los oídos, se incorporó con algo de miedo y continuó caminando, luego de un par de minutos un hombre bajito se cruzó con ella.

- vaya, vaya a quien tenemos aquí, muy buenas noches señorita – le dijo bilbo bolsón, que estaba retirándose de la comarca.

- … muy buenas noches señor.

- disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿Qué viene hacer una humana a Bolsón Cerrado?

- ¿Bolsón Cerrado?

- Bolsón Cerrado, donde viven la gente buena de la comarca, los hobbits – dijo bilbo y Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, había leído de los hobbits pero creyó que eran criaturas de fantasía.

- entonces usted señor me dice que es un hobbit.

- exactamente y puedo saber quien precisamente es usted.

- oh, disculpe yo me llamo Hermione Granger y me encuentro perdida.

- ¿perdida?, mi niña acaso estuvo caminando sola y acabó en estos lugares.

Hermione improvisó una historia en la que era una viajera y fue asaltada por bandidos, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría el hobbit cuyo nombre era Bilbo bolsón. Bilbo creyó que la chica venia de tierras lejanas por lo extraño de su indumentaria, lo cual dio pie valido a su historia y se excusó de no poder ayudarla porque tenía mucha prisa pero le recomendó visitar a su sobrino llamado Frodo.

- solo pregunte donde vive Frodo bolsón y le indicaran el camino, ¡todos me conocen! – le dijo el hobbit que se despedía con prisa, a Hermione le recordó al conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Hermione se apresuró a ir al pueblo y todos los hobbits que le veían se extrañaban de su curiosa vestimenta.

- disculpe señora, sabe dónde puedo encontrar la casa del señor Bilbo bolsón.

La mujer quien era lobelia le increpó por molestar a gente decente a tan altas horas de la noche y se retiró murmurando enojada para sí misma. Hermione no se intimidó y preguntó a otros hobbits los cuales le indicaron donde se hallaba la casa de Bilbo.

- knock knock knock disculpe, busco al señor Frodo bolsón.

- lo siento pero no puedo atenderla en este momento, vuelva mañana – le decía alguien al otro lado de la puerta. Hermione volvió a insistir.

- siento molestarlo tan tarde pero, el señor Bilbo bolsón me dijo hace un momento que recurriese donde usted…

Entonces de improviso un hobbit abrió la puerta.

- ¿vio a mi tío, donde está?

- Lo vi en las afueras del pueblo cerca de la colina junto al rio, llevaba prisa y me dijo que usted podría ayudarme – le dijo Hermione y Frodo la invitó a pasar y se presentó a si mismo junto con un anciano que se hallaba en el lugar de nombre Gandalf.

Hermione se sorprendió de ver que habían otros humanos como ella en ese planeta, pero como no conocía al hombre, les dijo la misma historia que le contó a Bilbo.

Gandalf no se creyó el cuento de Hermione pero considero que lo más prudente era seguirle la corriente y luego llevando a Frodo a un cuarto lejos de Hermione le indico que escondiese el anillo y no le comentase de este a la extraña niña, partiendo velozmente del lugar.

- ese señor tenía mucha prisa.

- Gandalf siempre tiene prisa, me pregunto de dónde sacará tanta energía ya que es más viejo que mi tío Bilbo.

- ¿exactamente cuántos años tiene?

- no lo sé, de seguro más de trescientos, bueno como es un mago no me extrañ…

- ¡que! ¡Él es un mago! ¡No lo sabía, porque no me lo dijiste!

- ¿sucede algo señorita Granger, acaso buscaba a Gandalf en particular?

- eh, no, pero preciso la ayuda de un mago urgentemente, ¿no sabes dónde vive? Tengo que ir con el inmediatamente.

- lo siento señorita Granger, el es un mago errante sin casa conocida y retorna cada cinco años más o menos.

- ¡cada cinco años!, no puedo esperar tanto, por favor vayamos a buscarlo tal vez aun podamos alcanzarlo – le imploró Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, Frodo aceptó y Hermione se lo agradeció y le dijo que le llamase por su nombre.

Ambos corrieron a ambas direcciones del pueblo gritando el nombre de Gandalf pero todo fue en vano.

- Frodo, ¿no sabes si hay más magos en la región?

- lo siento Hermione, los magos son personas muy escasas, creo que no más de cinco viven en este mundo, además todos son errantes como Gandalf, excepto uno llamado Saruman, pero vive a varios días de aquí y Gandalf me dijo que no acepta visitas.

- … cinco años… no puedo esperar tanto – gimió Hermione y cayó de rodillas llorando.

Frodo la confortó lo mejor que pudo y le ofreció comida y bebida. Hermione le agradeció profundamente pero se excusó de no beber la cerveza que Frodo le entregó.

- Frodo, eres todo un caballero y una excelente persona, por lo que tengo que decirte algo… veras, en realidad yo no fui asaltada por bandidos, lo que sucede es que vengo de otro mundo… yo tengo poderes mágicos como Gandalf – le dijo Hermione a Frodo, algo temerosa de la reacción del hobbit, pero al parecer Frodo le creyó todo lo que dijo.

Hermione le conto como atravesó el velo y terminó en este lugar.

- … mis amigos, los deje en medio de una batalla… que habrá sido de ellos.

Hermione volvió a llorar y Frodo la consoló nuevamente, luego le ofreció una cama y Hermione quien todavía no alcanzaba la estatura de un adulto no tuvo problemas para acomodarse en la cama y debido al cansancio se quedo dormida pese a las preocupaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione le pidió a Frodo y a otro hobbit de nombre Sam, si podrían proporcionarle mapas del lugar, también les hizo unas cuantas preguntas respecto al mundo en el que se encontraba. Hermione supo que se hallaba en un mundo sumergido en una especie de edad media fantástica con seres como elfos, enanos y orcos, además de caballeros y magos. Su plan era ir dónde Saruman pero comprobó que las distancias eran enormes y desechó ese plan, al menos por el momento.

- sírvete Hermione – le dijo Sam, ofreciendo a la chica un tarro de cerveza.

- gracias Sam, pero ¿no tienen agua para beber?

- estás segura Hermione, puedes enfermarte, lo mejor es beber cerveza – le contestó Sam

- oh, claro ya lo beberé – dijo Hermione.

- claro, estamos en la edad media, el agua no está purificada y puede darte diarrea y morir – pensó Hermione - ¡odio la edad media! [Nota del autor: cero y van una]

La cerveza estaba grumosa y se servía caliente, Hermione se estremeció al ver la bebida.

¿O prefieres cerveza fría?

- no, no es necesario, mira puedo conjurar agua de mi varita… Aguamenti – conjuró Hermione y llenó un vaso con el líquido elemento, los hobbits estaban impresionados.

- ¡wow eso si es impresionante! – dijo un hobbit que Hermione no había visto antes.

- ¡ya lo creo! ¿Dime, puedes crear un faisán? me muero de hambre – le dijo otro hobbit desconocido.

Resulta que los otros dos hobbits eran Merry y Pipin. Frodo les prohibió a ambos (incluido Sam) comentar la naturaleza mágica de Hermione a alguien más. Hermione le dio la razón a su amigo no quería llamar la atención (ni mucho menos que la quemaran en la hoguera)

- ¡odio la edad media! – pensaba Hermione [Nota del Autor: cero y van dos]

- disculpa Frodo, ¿podrías decirme dónde está el baño?

- ¿quieres bañarte Hermione?, enseguida preparare la bañera con agua caliente.

- ¿bañarte? ¿Para qué?, si no estamos en mayo – dijo Pipin.

- no, no es eso, solo quiero… ir al baño – dijo la chica ruborizada.

- ah, ya entiendo, Sam, pon una bacinica en el cuarto de Hermione y no te olvides de la lana y la cubeta de agua para las manos – ordenó Frodo. Hermione casi se cae de espaldas.

- este… gracias chicos – les dijo la bruja forzando una sonrisa – y después dónde botó la bacinica.

- simplemente échala por la ventana del fondo, pero no te olvides de decir "¡aguas!" antes de hacerlo o le echaras todo a alguien.

- pero si es lobelia, no te preocupes en dar advertencia alguna – bromeo Merry.

- se lo tiene bien merecido esa bruja, ¡uy! Perdón Hermione lo dije sin querer – se disculpó Pipin.

- … no te preocupes Pipin – le dijo Hermione forzando una sonrisa - ¡odio la edad media! – pensó la bruja [nota del autor: cero y van tres]

Hermione se dirigió a su cuarto y miro la bacinica suspirando.

- bueno, ya que… - se dijo a sí misma y con su varita transformó la bacinica en un inodoro y las lanas en un rollo de papel de baño, lastimosamente el rollo no era de doble hoja y perfumado.

- maldición, este hechizo hogareño no me sale bien – dijo la chica y transformó la cubeta de agua en un lavamanos.

- menos mal que me sale bien el hechizo de Fregoteo, no quisiera tener que echar el contenido de la bacinica por la ventana – suspiró Hermione - ¡odio la edad media! [Nota del Autor: cero y van cuatro]

Hermione pensó que lo mejor sería usar ropas acordes al lugar y a la época pero no tenía dinero para comprar vestidos y si bien podía transformar telas en vestidos, no tenía mucha confianza como para que estos luciesen bonitos (a Hermione le salían bien los hechizos, menos los de tipo hogareños), por lo que decidió vender su ropa en el pueblo. Transformo unas telas que Frodo le regalo en unos vestidos (que se veían horribles) y se dirigió a un lugar dónde le indicó Frodo.

Hermione se quedo muy sorprendida, los hobbits eran gente muy honrada y no trataron de engañarla, al final le ofrecieron montón de telas, suficientes como para llenar ¡dos carretas enteras! La ropa muggle de Hermione no era de la mejor calidad, ya que a diferencia de las demás chicas de su edad, ella era muy humilde y no le preocupaba mucho eso de la moda, pero para la gente de la tierra media, la calidad de las ropas de la chica eran muy superiores, en especial los jeans, ya que ropa de color azul era extremadamente difícil de conseguir.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer con tanta tela, así que ofreció a varias mujeres hobbits que se quedasen con la mitad de sus telas, si a cambio ellas le confeccionaban trajes a su medida.

El resultado fue optimó y Hermione quedó encantada, sin embargo decidió conservar sus zapatos deportivos ya que estos eran mucho más prácticos y cómodos que las botas humanas que algunos hobbits que vinieron del pueblo de Bree le ofrecieron.

- ¡por Merlín, cual es la causa de no salga bien! – gritaba Hermione al tratar de transformar unas viejas botas rotas en zapatos deportivos.

- ¿aun no te sale bien Hermione? – le preguntó Frodo.

- todavía no lo consigo, puedo transformar las botas en tenis pero no logro hacerlo a la perfección, nunca me puse a pensar que los zapatos deportivos implicasen tanta tecnología, como colchones de aire para evitar lesiones en el talón y otras cosas más, estoy tan frustrada – dijo Hermione mientras se tumbaba en el suelo de espaldas.

Los tenis no eran la única frustración de Hermione, trató de crear una escoba voladora pero no tuvo mucho éxito que digamos, y ni que decir con sus intentos de crear otra varita mágica.

- nunca pensé que la elaboración de una escoba o una varita de mago fuese algo tan complejo – se quejaba Hermione – mi escoba sólo levita a unos treinta centímetros del suelo y una tortuga puede ganarle en velocidad, y en cuanto a la varitas que hice, ni chispas salen de estas.

- seguro lo lograras pronto – le animó Frodo.

- sabes, en mi colegio era considerada como la más lista, ¡que estupidez!, daba la magia de las escobas y las varitas como algo por sentado, nunca me preocupe en averiguar cómo eran fabricadas, soy la vergüenza de Howarts…

Frodo trató de animar a Hermione diciéndole lo mucho que ayudaba en casa con hechizos como el Aguamenti o el fregoteo, además animó a seguir con el plan de su amiga de cambiar permanentemente telas comunes de varios colores a telas finas de color azul y así ganar dinero.

Hermione sonrió ante la perspectiva de ser independiente económicamente ya que se sentía como una carga en la casa de Frodo. Al final Frodo invitó a Hermione a ir a la taberna local y beber unas cuantas cervezas, a lo cual Hermione aceptó ya que pudo averiguar que la cerveza que se servía en esta época tenía menos alcohol que en su mundo.

Luego de pasar unos divertidos momentos en la taberna, Hermione convenció a Frodo y a Sam que lo mejor sería que retornasen a la casa ya que se estaba haciendo de noche, al aproximarse a la casa Sam se despidió de ellos y los dos amigos entraron despreocupados, pero pronto notaron que algo no estaba bien, todas las velas estaban apagadas.

- ¡conservas el anillo! – grito Gandalf mientras agarraba por los hombros a Frodo sorprendiéndolo lo mismo que a Hermione.

- Gandalf regresaste.

- ¡dime, conservas el anillo!

- …si, lo tengo bien guardado, pero a que tanta prisa Gandalf.

- ¡deprisa muéstramelo! – ordenó el mago y Frodo fue presuroso a buscar el sobre con el anillo.

- … eh, disculpe señor Gandalf, quisiera hablar con usted – le dijo dubitativa Hermione ante la apariencia desquiciada que tenía el anciano en ese momento.

- usted sigue aquí…

- discúlpeme, me llamo Hermione Jean Granger y soy una bruja – le dijo ante lo cual Gandalf la observó con los ojos abiertos y procedió a apuntarle con su báculo de forma amenazante.

- ¡Gandalf, que estás haciendo! – gritó Frodo interponiéndose entre ambos con los brazos extendidos para proteger a su amiga.

- Frodo, puede ser una agente del enemigo de Mordor.

- Gandalf, Hermione es mi amiga, y si no dejas de apuntarle con tu báculo puedes irte de mi casa – le dijo seriamente Frodo y el mago bajó su báculo.

Hermione le explicó rápidamente a Gandalf como llegó a este mundo y si podría ayudarla a regresar.

- lo siento, pero no veo como puedo ayudarla en este momento señorita Granger.

- señor Gandalf, no cree que tal vez este mago llamado Saruman podría…

- lo siento pero ahora no tengo tiempo para buscarle ayuda, el anillo es lo único que importa en este momento.

Entonces Gandalf arrojó el sobre al fuego de la chimenea y Frodo lo sacó después, con lo que pudieron comprobar que efectivamente ese era el anillo de sauron.

- la criatura gollum fue capturada por el enemigo y luego puesta en libertad, ¡este lugar ya no es seguro! Debes ir al pueblo de bree, allí me encontrare contigo, debo ir con Saruman el blanco a pedir consejo – dijo Gandalf cuando escuchó un ruido tras la ventana y luego se acerco sin hacer ruido y capturó a alguien que estaba escuchando a escondidas. Esa persona no era otro que Sam y Gandalf consideró que Sam debía acompañar a Frodo a bree.

- yo también voy contigo Frodo – dijo resueltamente Hermione.

- pero el peligro estará tras de mí, no puedes ir.

- precisamente ya que habrá peligro, no puedo dejarles solo.

- ¿y tu oportunidad de ir dónde saruman? –le preguntó Sam

- prefiero mil veces ir con ustedes, yo soy una bruja y podre protegerlos – dijo decidida Hermione, Gandalf la miraba sonriente.

- ella tiene razón Frodo, el peligro será constante y confió en que la señorita Granger pueda ayudarles.

Dicho esto los tres amigos partieron con prisa hacia bree. Antes de salir de la comarca, se encontraron con Merry y Pipin, los cuales al parecer estaban "adquiriendo" productos frescos de una huerta por lo que tuvieron que salir corriendo de allí y en su prisa Hermione y los cuatro hobbits se precipitaron por una pendiente inclinada y llegaron de una manera nada elegante al fondo.

- ¡no puedo creerlo, que les pasa a ustedes dos! – les reñía Hermione, cuando Frodo gritó y ordenó a todos que se escondiesen a un lado del camino.

Hermione y los chicos se refugiaron bajo un árbol hueco, justo a tiempo, ya que inmediatamente después, un enorme caballo negro y su jinete se detuvieron justo al lado del árbol muerto. La situación era apremiante pero Hermione con su varita hizo que una roca levitara (Wingardium Leviosa) y produjese un ruido lejos de ellos con lo que el misterioso jinete se alejó de ellos.

- ¡deprisa, ahora es cuando! – dijo Hermione y todos corrieron como locos.

Frodo tuvo que explicarles la situación a Pipin y a Merry, con lo que ellos también decidieron acompañar a su amigo.

Hermione y los demás estaban atravesando un bosque siniestro cuando fueron descubiertos por varios jinetes oscuros, a Hermione la apariencia de los jinetes le recordó a la de los dementores, con lo que se estremeció de miedo.

Hermione sabía que los caballos medievales eran bajos pero de complexión más robusta para la guerra, pero estos caballos negros no tenían nada que envidiar a equinos de carrera pura sangre de su mundo.

- seguro el objeto de estos caballos no es la guerra sino la persecución – pensó Hermione pero los gritos de sus amigos la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, no había forma de que sus amigos escapasen.

- ¡Incarcerous! – gritó Hermione y uno a uno los caballos iban cayendo debido a las sogas que salían de la varita de la bruja [Nota del Autor: es más fácil apuntarle a un caballo que a su jinete]

Los amigos corrieron y abordaron el transportador del rio, ya estaban a salvo, al menos hasta que llegasen al pueblo.

- gracias Hermione, eso fue de mucha ayuda – le dijo Sam.

- te debemos la vida – le agradeció Merry.

- no fue nada chicos, sólo espero que logremos llegar rápidamente al pueblo, esos truenos que se escuchan no me inspiran mucha confianza, ¿creen que habrá tormenta?

- es lo más seguro, pero no te preocupes Hermione, el transportador llegara al desembarco antes de que está comience – la tranquilizó Frodo.

Efectivamente, apenas llegaron al desembarcadero, una lluvia torrencial cayó sobre ellos.

- ¡genial, nos empaparemos hasta los huesos! – se quejo Pipin.

- no, no lo haremos – dijo Hermione y con el hechizo Impervius, impermeabilizó las capas de todos. Los hobbits aclamaron a Hermione y se apresuraron a ir al pueblo.

El pueblo de bree era amurallado y tuvieron que pedir permiso para entrar al portero del lugar

- gracias señor filch – se le escapó a Hermione ya que el hombre era condenadamente parecido al portero del colegio.

- ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

- eh, un leñador nos lo dijo antes de llegar aquí – mintió Hermione. Y el hombre les dejo pasar.

- ¿Cómo supiste el nombre de ese sujeto? – le preguntó Frodo.

- se me salió sin querer, resulta que el portero de mi colegio es igualito a ese hombre, que increíble coincidencia que también lleve el mismo nombre.

Los amigos encontraron la posada-taberna El Poni Pisador, y entraron en el lugar. El lugar era "bohemio" y la clientela tenía un aspecto brutal.

- tranquila Hermione – se decía la chica para sí misma en voz baja – este lugar no es diferente a un bar de hooligans del Manchester United u otro equipo similar.

Los cinco amigos se dirigieron dónde el dueño de la posada-taberna, un sujeto llamado mantecona, pero este les dijo que Gandalf no arribó al lugar.

Los amigos ocuparon una mesa discutiendo que hacer a continuación, pero Merry y Pipin ya estaban aburridos y fueron a pedir algo de cerveza, mientras que Sam les hacía notar que un extraño hombre les observaba. Al preguntarle al señor mantecona, este les dijo que era un vagabundo del monte con el mote de "trancos".

Los amigos seguían hablando cuando algo llamó la atención de Frodo y este corrió de prisa dónde se hallaban Merry y Pipin. Frodo al discutir con sus amigos perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, de repente desapareció como si hubiese realizado el hechizo de Aparición, pero Hermione no escucho ningún ruido.

Los locales se alarmaron ante la magia del hobbit y ya se estaban poniendo violentos, afortunadamente los hobbits inventaron una historia y todos les creyeron.

- odio la edad media – pensó Hermione [Nota del Autor: cero y van 15] - ¿Dónde crees que está Frodo?

- si buscan al señor sotomonte (Frodo), lo vi dirigirse a la habitación del fondo con ese tal trancos – les dijo mantecona.

Los cuatro amigos se apresuraron a la habitación.

- ¡está cerrada! – gimió Sam

- Alohomora – dijo despacio Hermione y todos ingresaron rápidamente al lugar.

- ¡deja al señor Frodo o te matare señor trancos! – le gritó Sam. El hombre dio un paso adelante pero Hermione le aprisionó con el Incarcerous.

Frodo interrogó al hombre que resultó llamarse Aragorn y este les dijo que conocía a Gandalf y que además se ofrecía a llevarlos a Rivendel. Los hobbits no confiaron en él, pero Hermione les convenció a que aceptaran su ayuda y es que el hombre le recordaba a Sirius, con su apariencia sucia y descuidada.

Aragorn convenció a los cinco amigos a no hospedarse dónde el poni pisador, y hacerlo en la posada del frente.

- ¿crees que vendrán esos… nazgûl, como tú les llamas Aragorn? –preguntó Hermione.

- es lo más probable, tú duerme Hermione, que yo hare guardia – dijo el hombre y Hermione y los hobbits que estaban muy cansados se pusieron a dormir.

- yyhgghay.

- ¡qué es eso! – gritó Hermione en medio de la noche, y Aragorn con el dedo le indicó que ella y los demás guardasen silencio. Los amigos se acercaron con cuidado a la ventana y vieron como los nazgûl salían del pueblo con sus caballos.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, los seis amigos salieron del pueblo rumbo a Rivendel. Hermione luego de caminar toda la mañana, toda la tarde y toda la noche (durante varios días) estaba agotada y se montó en su escoba, pero está iba tan lenta que al final Aragorn se enojo.

- irías más rápido caminado Hermione – le dijo, con lo que la muchacha volvió a caminar nuevamente.

Llegada la noche divisaron una especie de ruinas y para pesar de la chica tuvieron que subir una elevada pendiente, al llegar al lugar dónde decidieron pasar la noche, Hermione que estaba tan agotada cogió una tela y la transformó en un colchón y luego simplemente se desplomo sobre esta durmiéndose de inmediato.

- pobre Hermione, no está acostumbrada a caminar tanto – dijo Pipin, mientras Sam y Merry traían sabanas para cubrirla.

Hermione creyó escuchar unos gritos y se despertó soñolienta.

- ¡apaguen el fuego! – decía Frodo, cuando de nuevo se escuchó el grito sobrenatural de los nazgûl. Está vez Hermione se despertó completamente.

- ¿Dónde está Aragorn? – preguntó Hermione.

- salió a explorar un rato espero que vuelva pronto – le dijo Frodo.

- no volverá a tiempo – dijo Sam – mejor subamos – con lo que todos aceptaron.

En la cima de las ruinas los cinco compañeros, se aprestaban a enfrentarse con el enemigo. Hermione al ver a los nazgûl les lanza maldiciones pero estos seres parecen inmunes a la magia.

- ¡qué puedo hacer! ¡Qué puedo hacer! – se decía a si misma Hermione. Los nazgûl ya sacaban sus espadas.

- Expecto Patronum – dijo Hermione, pero no pudo conjurar nada, los enemigos se acercaban más y más.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó y uno de los nazgûl, soltó su espada.

- ¡Claro! Si ellos son etéreos, sus espadas no lo son – concluyó Hermione y repitió el mismo hechizo contra los demás, desarmándolos a todos, pero aun así seguían acercándose, afortunadamente Aragorn llegó y entablo combate. Aragorn no la hubiese contado de no ser por Hermione, quien ayudaba a su amigo con el Expelliarmus, al final los nazgûl se retiraron vencidos.

- ¡Hermione, Frodo está herido! – gritó Sam

- mientras ayudabas a Aragorn, uno de esos nazgûl, hirió a Frodo por la espalda – dijo Merry.

Los amigos decidieron bajar de las ruinas, Aragorn se ausento para buscar hierbas medicinales.

- ¿no puedes hacer nada Hermione? – le suplicaba Pipin.

- lo siento Pipin, en el colegio no me enseñaron magia curativa, lo único que sé es Férula (tablillas y vendajes para huesos rotos en extremidades), y eso no ayudara a Frodo – Hermione no se explicaba como en todos sus años en Howarts no le hubiesen enseñado magia curativa, incluso recordaba el listado de materias de cursos superiores al suyo y tampoco se mencionaban clases de materias curativas.

- ¿Cómo Dumbledore, no puso magia curativa en el "pensum" del colegio? – se preguntaba irritada la chica, cuando vio que Aragorn y una mujer que al parecer era un elfo se acercaban.

Aragorn le encargó a Frodo a la mujer elfo y en su caballo partieron del lugar.

-¡qué estás haciendo! ¡Aun hay nazgûl por ahí! – le criticó Sam pero Aragorn le tranquilizo diciéndole que los caballos elfos eran superiores.

Aragorn y los demás corrieron presurosos a Rivendel, Hermione sentía que iba a desfallecer pero por fortuna unos jinetes elfos les encontraron y decidieron llevarles a su ciudad.

- gracias señor – le dijo Hermione a un elfo que le recordaba mucho a lucius malfoy.

- no tiene por qué señorita Granger – le dijo sonriente el elfo. Hermione se sentía algo extraña ante esta nueva y mejorada versión del padre de draco.

Al final luego de atravesar un desfiladero estrecho Hermione llegó a Rivendel, la cual estaba ubicada a la mitad de un acantilado y con numerosas cascadas a los alrededores.

Al llegar Hermione y los demás quisieron saber sobre Frodo y un elfo les dijo que él y la dama Arwen, habían eludido a los nazgûl y ahora Arwen y lord Elrond estaban curando a Frodo. Lord Elrond salió luego de una hora y les dijo que Frodo se despertaría en unos tres días aproximadamente.

Aragorn presentó a los hobbits con lord Elrond, y dejo al final a Hermione.

- claro en esta época no se acostumbra presentar primero a las mujeres, odio la edad media – pensaba Hermione [Nota del Autor: cero y van 22]

Cuando Aragorn presento a Hermione con lord Elrond, lo hizo en lengua elfica y Elrond abrió los ojos como platos mirando fijamente a Hermione.

- es un placer señorita Granger, Aragorn me dice que usted es una istari (mago) que viene de un mundo que no es el nuestro y que de no ser por su inapreciable ayuda él no habría logrado sobrevivir al ataque de los nazgûl – le dijo Elrond solemnemente.

- fue un placer lord Elrond – dijo Hermione ruborizándose.

Lord Elrond ordenó a unos elfos que guiasen a los viajeros a sus habitaciones para que estos duerman ya que era muy tarde. Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta por la habitación que tenía, era muy lujosa pero con un estilo que no sabía definir, una mezcla entre minimalismo y bueno, arte elfo. Hermione se durmió apenas se recostó en la aromática cama.

Hermione se levantó muy temprano en la mañana y fue al cuarto de baño, este era muy elegante con una enorme bañera de mármol blanco en forma de cisne, y a su lado… una bacinica…

- ay no, no otra vez, ¡odio la edad media! [Nota del Autor: cero y van 23]

Luego de transformar bacinica, balde y lanas de oveja en inodoro, lavamanos y papel de baño respectivamente (y luego de usar fregoteo) la chica tomó un agradable baño caliente que le prepararon los elfos.

- disculpe, ¿dónde están los baños? – preguntó Hermione a una elfo luego de salir de su habitación, y es que Hermione no podía creer que los elfos no tenían baño como los humanos o los hobbits. Afortunadamente le indicaron dónde se hallaba este y Hermione fue presurosa a satisfacer su curiosidad.

Resulta que los baños no eran otra cosa que un riachuelo embovedado por unos finos tablones con huecos separados entre sí por unos cuantos metros en los cuales uno se sentaba y el riachuelo hacia el resto, tampoco faltaban los baldes de agua y las famosas lanas de oveja.

- (suspiro), bueno algo es algo, de hecho me recuerda a los baños que tenían los antiguos habitantes de Creta – pensaba Hermione recordando ese cartoon "era una vez el hombre"

Al salir del baño un elfo guió a Hermione dónde sus amigos para almorzar.

- siento haberme perdido el desayuno, pero prometo estar para la hora del té – decía la chica.

- ¿desayuno, hora del té? – no le entiendo señorita Granger, que son esas cosas.

- noooo, ¡odio la edad media! – pensaba alarmada Hermione [Nota del Autor: cero y van 24]

- no, no se preocupe – dijo forzando una sonrisa nuestra adorable brujita.

Hermione al recorrer los pasillos constató que Rivendel no tenía muros defensivos.

- claro, al estar en medio de un acantilado, no los necesita, es la defensa perfecta – pensaba Hermione.

Antes de llegar al comedor, vio un terreno dónde pastaban varias ovejas de la lana más blanca que Hermione había visto en su vida.

- ¡que lindas! – le dijo la chica a la elfo.

- sí, son bonitas, estas ya están listas para ser trasquiladas.

- ¿trasquiladas?

- sí, su lana se usa para los baños – le dijo la elfo ruborizándose un poco.

- ya veo, y de seguro usan también su lana para la confección de ropa y su carne para alimento –dijo Hermione y la elfo puso una cara de asco.

- sí, usamos la lana para los vestidos… pero comernos a las ovejas… eso es de barbaros, ¡disculpe usted, no fue mi intención ofenderla!

- no, no se preocupe… sólo que aun no se las costumbres del lugar, de hecho este no es mi planeta natal – dijo Hermione y le explicó brevemente su situación con lo que la elfo quedo impresionada de conocer a alguien que venía de otro planeta.

- … entonces, ustedes los elfos son vegetarianos… - Hermione intentaba tantear a la elfo sin caer en un insulto no intencionado.

- sí, lo somos, jamás comeríamos la carne de algún animal.

Finalmente llegaron al comedor y Hermione se encontró con los hobbits que ya degustaban de la sana comida elfo. Hermione desde pequeña leyó acerca de los legendarios manjares hobbits y elfos, pero la comida era insípida, al parecer los elfos no usaban especias.

- primero la cocina hobbit, y ahora la cocina elfo, ¡malditos cuentos de hadas, me lavaron, nos lavaron el cerebro! ¡Odio la edad media! [… ya saben, cero y van 25]

En medio de sus cavilaciones de cuanto odiaba la edad media y cuantas veces ya lo había dicho, Aragorn entró al comedor. A Hermione se le cayó la zanahoria que estaba comiendo. Aragorn ¡estaba guapísimo!, se había recortado un poco la barba, su cabello ya estaba algo recortado y limpio, y estaba, bueno, ¡estaba como él quería!

- Aragorn, veo que impresionaste a la istari de otro mundo – dijo Arwen divertida al ver la expresión de Hermione. Aragorn la miro y también se sonrió.

- ¡maldición! – pensó Hermione al descubrir que le salía un chorro de baba por una comisura de sus labios y roja como un tomate bajó la vista y decidió quedarse callada durante toda la comida.

Arwen apartó a Hermione después de la comida y se disculpó con ella, no era su intención ponerla incomoda.

Hermione aceptó las disculpas de Arwen y hablaron sobre Frodo y la vida en Rivendel.

- ¿Cómo es tu padre? Parece alguien estricto – dijo con timidez Hermione. Arwen se rio un poco.

- bueno, lo es un poco, pero como el señor de Rivendel debe de serlo, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

- es que me recuerda a un actor de Hollywood, en matrix – dijo Hermione forzando una sonrisa – si este fuese un Anime, ya tendría una gotita detrás de mi cabeza – pensó la chica.

- ¿hollywood, matrix?

- no importa, olvídalo – dijo apresuradamente Hermione.

- … y dime Arwen… entre tú y Aragorn hay algo, bueno… romántico.

- sí, lo hay Hermione – está vez le tocó ponerse colorada a Arwen. Hermione parecía desilusionada y Arwen le miró fijamente y le sonrió con dulzura.

- sin embargo, mi padre no aprueba esa relación – dijo Arwen, y le conto a Hermione como su padre le ordenó tomar los barcos elfos para abandonar para siempre la tierra media. Hermione se escandalizó, diciéndole que ella y Aragorn harían una pareja perfecta.

- no puedo desobedecer a mi padre, ninguna hija puede ir contra los deseos de su padre.

- típico, de está era, como odio la edad media. [Cero y van 26]

- ¿edad media? Hermione estas confundida estamos en la tercera edad de la tierra media.

- eh, es sólo una expresión Arwen – dijo apenada Hermione y procedió a hablar de su mundo natal: la Tierra. Arwen quedo impresionada. Al igual que Frodo y sus amigos, el mundo muggle le parecía algo mágico y místico, con maquinas que podían desplazarse más rápido que un caballo o maquinas que podían volar por el cielo.

- ¿entonces dentro de estos llamados motores, hay varios caballos? ¡Deben ser maquinas enormes! – decía Arwen.

- este, más o menos, creo que fui muy rápido y te confundí, de hecho no se mucho de motores de autos, es más muchos muggles tampoco saben cómo funciona un auto, o un avión o un… - a Hermione le vino una idea.

- ¡Arwen, tu pueblo!, los elfos, son una raza mágica, crees que podrías ayudarme – le dijo Hermione con una expresión de suplica que hizo que Arwen se preocupara.

- por supuesto Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – le preguntó Arwen y Hermione le explicó si podría haber una forma de regresar a su mundo con lo que Arwen sugirió ir dónde su padre.

Para desilusión de Hermione, lord Elrond no pudo ayudarla en nada, ni en su intento para regresar a su mundo, ni en una forma efectiva para crear una buena escoba mágica u otra nueva varita.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿cómo estarán mis amigos, estarán todos vivos y a salvo?, y si un mortifago mato a alguien…

Arwen se apresuró a abrazar a Hermione quien ya estaba lagrimeando y alejó sus miedos.

- no te preocupes Hermione, si son tus amigos de seguro salieron airosos de la situación.

- ¿y dónde está Gandalf? El prometió encontrase con nosotros en bree, pero nunca apareció – gimió Hermione y Arwen y Elrond intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

- disculpe la intromisión lord Elrond – dijo un elfo – pero mithrandir acaba de llegar, está herido, lo trajo una de las altas águilas.

Arwen le dijo a Hermione que al hombre al cual se refería el elfo era Gandalf. La chica se ilusionó y a la mañana siguiente luego de que Gandalf se recuperase de sus heridas fue a visitarlo.

- buenos días señor mithrandir – le dijo educadamente Hermione.

- sólo llámame Gandalf mi niña, escuche que salvaste a Frodo y compañía, e incluso a Aragorn.

- no fue nada… Gandalf y usted por favor llámeme Hermione.

- ¿no fue nada? Enfrentarse a los nazgûl ¿no fue nada?, permite discrepar de eso Hermione, pero demostrase una magia digna de un istari.

- Gandalf, no soy una istari yo vengo de otro mundo y deseo regresar a él.

- sí, Elrond me informo de tu situación, pero me temo que nada puedo hacer – le dijo el anciano y Hermione vio sus esperanzas desplomarse, se hinco junto a la cama de Gandalf y se puso a gemir. Gandalf la consoló lo mejor que pudo.

Hermione luego de tranquilizarse le pidió ayuda al mago con respecto a su escoba y a su varita, pero tampoco Gandalf pudo hacer gran cosa.

- yo no puedo crear una nueva varita, pero si puedo enseñarte a hacer tu propio báculo de mago.

- ¿un báculo? – dijo Hermione, en el colegio le enseñaron que los antiguos magos usaban báculos y que luego remplazaron estos por varitas que eran más eficientes y poderosas, pero que más podía hacer, la aterraba la perspectiva de que su varita se rompiese algún día y quedase indefensa.

- bruja, soy una bruja Gandalf – dijo Hermione con orgullo – y sí, me encantaría que me enseñases a hacer mi propio báculo.

La mañana siguiente Frodo despertó y fue a reunirse con sus amigos, le dio mucha pena al enterarse que Hermione, estaba atrapada en la tierra media, sin poder regresar nunca más a su mundo. Hermione se hallaba muy deprimida, pero consideró que nada lograría desesperándose y decidió ocupar su mente con lo que fuera que la alejase de la aplastante realidad, por lo que se dedicó en pleno a aprender el idioma de los elfos y leer en la biblioteca de Rivendel todos los libros que pudiese encontrar.

- jamás vi algo así padre – le informaba Arwen a Elrond – su mente es cómo una esponja, estoy segura que en una semana ya habrá aprendido nuestro lenguaje y escritura, lo suficiente como para pedirte leer tu biblioteca personal.

- lo sé, y se lo permitiré con gusto – le dijo Elrond – en más de tres mil años no encontré a alguien con ese nivel de entusiasmo para aprender, yo mismo le estoy enseñando el lenguaje rúnico de los enanos ya que estos no le enseñan su lenguaje a nadie.

- espero que Hermione vuelva a sonreír – decía con pena Arwen.

- la perspectiva de ir a mi biblioteca pareció animarla un poco, no te preocupes Arwen, Hermione es fuerte y pronto se recuperara.

Hermione aparte de aprender el lenguaje elfo y enano, se dedicó a pleno a aprender todo lo que sabía de Gandalf, y Aragorn le enseñaba técnicas básicas de defensa con cuchillo y escudo(las espadas eran muy pesadas para ella)

Hermione pudo hablar con Bilbo el cual se encontraba en Rivendel y este le contaba sus aventuras cuando fue con los enanos sesenta años antes.

Al cabo de un par de semanas Elrond le comunicó a Hermione acerca del concilio que se llevaría a cabo.

- entonces, ¿desea que yo me presente lord Elrond?

- así es, miembros de todas las razas estarán presentes y quisiera que estuvieses presente para ver las deliberaciones.

- por supuesto lord Elrond, es un honor que me haya invitado al concilio, pero, ¿estará bien que les diga a los humanos que soy una bruja?

- los humanos tiene una actitud muy primitiva respecto a la magia, incluso Gandalf tiene problemas al relacionarse con ellos, por lo que te presentare ante el concilio no cómo una bruja, sino cómo una istari.

- entiendo lord Elrond, el termino bruja, puede ser muy chocante para ellos, lo mismo que mi origen.

- efectivamente, y para calmar aun más las cosas te presentare cómo la sobrina nieta de Gandalf.

- ¿Qué?

- el propio Gandalf sugirió esto último – le dijo Elrond sonriendo, marchándose luego para afinar los detalles de la llegada de los miembros del concilio.

El día del concilio llegó y Hermione vistió sus mejores galas (incluyendo zapatos elfos), se extraño que ni Bilbo ni Arwen estuviesen presentes.

- Bilbo se excusó de venir, debido a su edad – le informaba Gandalf – en cuanto a Arwen, bueno es una mujer después de todo, las mujeres no tienen nada que hacer en el concilio.

- pero Gandalf, yo soy mujer y …

- recuerda que lord Elrond te presentara cómo otra istari, y más exactamente cómo un pariente mío, eso deberá bastar para aplacar a los demás presentes.

- genial – pensó Hermione con sarcasmo – estoy atrapada en un mundo machista, patriarcal y misógino ¡odio la edad media! [Cero y van 34]

Hermione ocupó un puesto a la izquierda (y detrás) de Gandalf, para que no se notara mucho su presencia, pero aun así pudo observar cómo tanto elfos, enanos y humanos cuchicheaban entre sí al ver la presencia de una mujer en el concilio.

- niña elfo, no te sientes allí, debes hacerlo más atrás y ¿Dónde está tu jarro de vino? – le dijo un humano.

- tú eres la escanciadora ¿verdad? Yo prefiero algo de cerveza por favor – le dijo un enano.

Hermione sólo se limitó a sonreír.

- tranquila Hermione – pensaba – recuerda, no es culpa de ellos sino del podrido sistema en el que viven ¡odio la edad media! [Cero y van 35]

Lord Elrond consideró oportuno hacer las presentaciones y dejo a Hermione al final, y al llegar su turno recalcó su condición de istari antes de mujer (¡qué demonios! – pensó Hermione) y les habló de sus proezas al enfrentarse a los nazgûl.

El concilio tocó varios puntos, incluyendo una larga reseña de la historia del anillo de Sauron y al final se mostro el anillo a los miembros del concilio.

- entonces es cierto, este es un regalo, un regalo para Gondor – decía Boromir, y desde ahí empezaron los problemas.

Boromir quería usar el anillo contra Sauron, pero Elrond está en desacuerdo, y por si esto fuera poco enanos y elfos empezaron a discutir entre sí.

- prefiero morir antes de ver el anillo en manos de un elfo – gritaba Gimli, contestando de mala manera a Legolas.

Hermione se sorprendió al ver cómo los enanos insultaban a los elfos en su propia casa, Gandalf y los humanos incluyendo Aragorn se sumaron a la discusión, lo mismo que Elrond. La chica quería participar también en la discusión, pero sabía que no le prestarían atención alguna, de hecho empeoraría las cosas y no deseaba esto después de las molestias que tuvo que pasar Elrond para invitarla al concilio. En eso Frodo se levantó y trataba de decir algo.

- yo llevare el anillo – decía Frodo pero nadie le escuchaba.

- YO LLEVARE EL ANILLO – dijo Frodo y está vez todos le prestaron atención (de hecho se tapaban los oídos – Hermione usó el Sonorus)

- disculpen – se excusó Hermione y apuntando con la varita a Frodo uso el hechizo Quietus.

Una gran pena se notaba en el rostro de Gandalf, pero Elrond aceptó la decisión de Frodo. Aragorn se ofreció para ayudar a Frodo y Legolas le siguió, con lo que Gimli se sumó puesto que no podía quedarse atrás. Lord Elrond estaba a punto de dar un discurso cuando Sam se auto invitó a la reunión del concilio y rogó ser parte de la expedición. Lord Elrond aceptó divertido, cuando Merry y Pipin se sumaron al cortejo, está vez lord Elrond parecía enojado pero también aceptó la ayuda de los otros dos hobbits. Finalmente Boromir y Gandalf ofrecieron su ayuda y Gandalf insistió en que Hermione les acompañara.

- pero solo es una mujer – dijo Legolas.

- nos estorbara, no podrá aguantar el paso – reclamó Boromir. Aragorn pensaba esto último pero prefirió quedarse callado, ya que la ayuda de la bruja seria invaluable, él la llevaría a caballito en su espalda de ser necesario.

- no, es de mala suerte llevar a una mujer – insistió Gimli.

- esas son tonterías Gimli – le criticó Gandalf.

- pero que podría aportar una mujer a la expedición a la montaña del destino – insistía Boromir.

Gandalf le dio la palabra a Hermione.

- nobles caballeros, les aseguro que mi presencia les seria de mucho provecho, yo puedo hacer que nunca perdiésemos la orientación, además puedo conjurar agua, lo cual es vital para la empresa que deseamos realizar, puedo conjurar hechizos de protección para ocultar nuestra presencia del enemigo y hacer que cualquier equipaje que llevemos sea tan ligero cómo una pluma – les dijo con tono firme. Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas.

- pero en el combate… - estaba por decir Boromir.

- ya recalqué cómo la istari combatió y venció a los nazgûl ella sola – dijo con autoridad Elrond (había obviado la participación de Aragorn en aquella lucha para así justificar la presencia de la bruja en el concilio).

- si es así, la istari es más que bienvenida a ir con nosotros – dijo Legolas y se inclinó a modo de disculpa por sus palabras previas, y besó la mano de Hermione, los otros integrantes no objetaron nada más.

- gracias – dijo una sonrojada Hermione ante las palabras y galantería de Legolas, pero trató de mostrar una imagen dura para que los demás la tomasen en serio. Elrond entonces dio su bendición al grupo al cual lo bautizo cómo La Comunidad del Anillo.

El día de la partida los miembros de la comunidad por fin apreciaron la ayuda de Hermione ya que no era necesario que llevasen muchas pellejos con agua y además llevaban equipaje que en otras circunstancias les impediría dar siquiera un paso, pero gracias al hechizo de Peso Pluma, se sentían cómo si no llevasen peso alguno, es más, Hermione aplicó este mismo hechizo a los escudos y las armas de los integrantes del grupo, lo cual le agradecieron mucho.

- podríamos llevar muchísimo más, pero no conozco el hechizo de Extensión Indetectable – decía Hermione – podríamos llevar todo el equipaje en una simple bolsita que cabria en mi mano [Nota del Autor: recuerden, Hermione sólo tiene en este fanfic 14 años]

- increíble - le decía Gimli – pero no debes preocuparte, ya nos ayudaste mucho con el peso que llevamos.

- es cierto Hermione – agregaba Legolas – con tu ayuda podríamos ir fácilmente al fin del mundo.

- lo cual no está lejos de la verdad – intervenía Boromir – Mordor queda prácticamente a un extremo de la tierra media, desde Rivendel.

- gracias – decía Hermione sonriendo en especial a Boromir.

- ¿sucede algo? – Le preguntaba Boromir – no dejas de mirarme todo el tiempo.

- ¡eh! No, no es nada, sólo que me recuerdas a alguien de mi mundo (Hermione les dijo la verdad de su origen a todos los miembros de la comunidad)

- y exactamente a quien te recuerdo.

- Boromir, te pareces a la versión joven del protagonista de la primera temporada de Game of Trones.

- ¿el juego de tronos?

- sí, el protagonista es rey de una lejana tierra en el norte.

- un rey… yo espero algún día dejar la condición de hijo del senescal y ser algún día rey de Gondor – decía Boromir mirando de soslayo a Aragorn.

Hermione decidió cambiar de tema, mientras se maldecía a si misma por traer a la luz el tema del asunto de la verdadera heredad al trono de Gondor.

Luego de un par de días de marcha, el grupo vio interrumpida su marcha por la presencia de una gran bandada de aves, las cuales estaban al servicio de Saruman. Al ver que no podrían avanzar por el valle debido a los espías del enemigo (Hermione no podría conjurar hechizos de ocultación cada dos pasos, sería ridículo), decidieron pasar por una enorme montaña.

Hermione pensó que sería una locura retar a la montaña, que a ojos de la chica se veía tan alta como el Everest.

- hagámosle caso a Gimli – decía Hermione en voz baja.

- no podemos pasar por Moria – le contestaba Aragorn en voz baja – no hemos recibido reportes de ese lugar en un buen tiempo, no se lo digas a Gimli, pero personalmente creo que los orcos invadieron Moria y mataron a los enanos.

Hermione puso cara de espanto, sabía que el señor de Moria no era otro que Balin, el anciano enano que acompañó a Bilbo en su aventura. Bilbo describió muy bien al enano a Hermione, ella se lo imaginaba no cómo un hosco enano, sino cómo un viejito sabio y bonachón de nariz bulbosa, con una larga y esponjosa barba blanca.

Cómo lo sospechaba Hermione atravesar la montaña era un desafío colosal, en un principio Gandalf encabezaba la marcha, pero Hermione se puso delante y con el hechizo de Aire Caliente, despejo todo el sendero que estaba cubierto de nieve.

- gracias Hermione – le decía Frodo.

- sí, viniste del cielo para ayudarnos – le agradecía Sam

Los amigos celebraban a una roja Hermione, cuando una tormenta se precipitó en todo el lugar.

- escucho un encantamiento – gritó Legolas, y Hermione le dio la razón, la voz de Saruman se escuchaba en la tormenta.

Gandalf intentó contrarrestar el maleficio pero no lo consiguió.

- no puedes hacer nada Hermione – suplicaba Merry.

- no lo sé – decía la chica quien no creía que ella lograse algo puesto que Gandalf no pudo.

- inténtalo por favor – rogaba Pipin.

- ¡Luctus Soleado! –gritó Hermione, y efectivamente la tormenta desapareció, todos miraban a Hermione con la boca abierta, incluido Gandalf.

-no lo puedo creer ¡funciono! – decía incrédula Hermione [Nota del Autor: aunque se vea impresionante el Luctus no es un hechizo difícil, incluso el idiota de ron lo logró en el último libro, no entiendo cómo no lo logró Gandalf]

Los hobbits y los otros vitorearon a Hermione, con lo que ella se puso roja cómo un tomate, Gandalf seguía sin salir de su asombro.

Al final llegaron a un abismo insondable, al parecer causado por la tormenta.

- vamos Hermione, haznos pasar el abismo – le decía alegremente Pipin.

- sí, tú todo lo puedes – le animaba Merry. Gandalf les miraba ceñudo.

- este, lo siento chicos pero esta vez no hay nada que pueda hacer, el abismo es muy profundo y ancho – les dijo apenada.

- ¿seguro que no puedes hacer nada? – preguntó Boromir. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- si no podemos ir encima de la montaña, vayamos por debajo – sugirió Gimli.

Al final dejaron la decisión del camino a tomar a Frodo y fueron a encontrar la puerta secreta de Moria.

Descendieron toda la montaña y al final llegaron a las puertas de Moria, runas mágicas brillaban a la luz de luna, Hermione quedo impresionada.

- di amigo y entra – traducía Gandalf y procedió a recitar palabras mágicas para abrir la puerta pero no logro nada.

- Revelio, Specialis Revelio – dijo Hermione y unas runas brillaron con más intensidad en la puerta.

- amigo – dijo Hermione al traducir esas runas específicas y las puertas se abrieron.

Gimli corrió dónde Hermione y la abrazó con más fuerza de la debida.

- y pensar que tenía mis dudas cuando te uniste a la comunidad, ¡que enano tonto fui! Me alegro que hayas venido con nosotros Hermione.

- uf, gracias Gimli – le decía Hermione que tenía dificultades para respirar.

Todos entraron a Moria y Gandalf y Hermione iluminaron el camino.

- ya verás Hermione, mi primo Balin nos recibirá cómo reyes, y la comida… - continuaba hablando feliz el enano, Hermione no le prestó mucha atención debido a la sensación de opresión de entrar a un lugar tan silencioso y nada iluminado, pero la palabra "especias" llamaron su atención.

- ¡por fin! – Pensó la chica – ya no más comidas insípidas o agridulces – Gimli seguía hablando de comida y a Hermione se le hacía agua la boca, cuando algo crujió bajo sus pies… los restos de un enano a medio comer.

Hermione pego un gritó al ver el cadáver y ahogó otro más al contemplar que todo el lugar estaba lleno de cadáveres de enanos(a medio devorar por los orcos)

Por si esto fuera poco, un ruido hizo que Hermione se diese la vuelta y pudo ver con horror que una especie de pulpo había atrapado a Frodo y lo estaba sacando afuera.

Los hombres trataban de liberar a Frodo que estaba siendo elevado por uno de los tentáculos del monstruo, el cual emergió su horrible cabeza nada parecida a un cefalópodo ya que está tenía un par de ojos y unas fauces enormes llenas de colmillos, a Hermione se le congeló la sangre del cuerpo.

- ¡Diffindo! – gritó la bruja y el tentáculo soltó a Frodo.

- ¡Aresto Momentum! – volvió a gritar y Frodo cayó suavemente al piso.

- ¡Inmobilus! – quiso embrujar Hermione al monstruo, pero este era demasiado grande y todos tuvieron que correr atravesando las puertas. El monstruo con sus tentáculos provocó un derrumbe llenando todo de polvo.

- Ventus – dijo Hermione y el viento provocado por Hermione abandonó el lugar.

- Hermione, ¿puedes sacarnos de aquí? – preguntó Legolas.

- podría usar Bombarda Máxima, pero causaría un mayor derrumbe – negó con la cabeza.

- Frodo, ¿crees que los orcos estén cerca? – preguntó Merry y Frodo saco a "dardo" su espada-abrecartas, pero está no brillo con ninguna luz azul, los hobbits respiraron aliviados.

- eso no significa que no estén en Moria – dijo sombríamente Boromir.

-Orcum Revelio – dijo Hermione y su varita vibro con fuerza (una variante del Homenum Revelio).

- Boromir tiene razón, hay orcos en este lugar.

- ¿puedes decirnos cuantos? – preguntó Aragorn.

- no lo sé, pero son muchos.

El grupo no tenía alternativa, tendrían que atravesar Moria, un viaje que según Gandalf les llevaría tres días enteros.

Moria era cómo un gigantesco laberinto, afortunadamente Gandalf ya había estado en ese lugar hacía mucho tiempo y esforzaba su memoria para guiarlos fuera de ese lugar. Hermione ayudaba mucho al mago con su hechizo de Oriéntame, y siempre podían saber dónde se hallaba el norte.

- Repelo Orcum – decía Hermione cada vez que el grupo se detenía para esperar que Gandalf recordase el camino (una variación del Repelo Muggletum).

En las noches el grupo armaba un campamento y Hermione ponía distintos hechizos de ocultamiento cómo el Protego Totalum [Nota del Autor: no pienso escribirlos todos son muchos]. Hermione no podía dormir, debido a los cadáveres de enanos esparcidos en todo el lugar, algunos con muestras visibles de haber sido abandonados a medio comer, a medio cocinar, e incluso a medio torturar (escalofrío).

En la tarde del tercer día llegaron a una bifurcación con tres pasajes a elegir, Gandalf no recordaba cual camino tomar.

- ¿no puedes hacer algo Hermione? – preguntó Sam. Gandalf miraba ceñudo ya que era dejado de lado (otra vez) debido al poder de Hermione.

- creo que puedo intentar algo – dijo (nuestra adorable brujita) y se dirigió al frente de la bifurcación cuidando de no caer por un enorme hueco que se hallaba al medio.

- ¿por qué no ponen barandas en este lugar? Odio la edad media – pensó [cero y van 48]

- Expecto Patronum – dijo Hermione, pero no paso nada.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Pipin.

- necesito hallar un recuerdo feliz, pero no me viene nada a la mente.

- inténtalo de nuevo Hermione – dijo Frodo. Hermione se concentró y volvió a intentarlo pero una débil voluta de humo plateado salió en lugar del patronum para desaparecer a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione, eras infeliz en tu mundo? – preguntó preocupado Sam

- ¿Qué?, no, no lo era, lo que pasa es que para este hechizo en particular no basta cualquier recuerdo alegre, necesito uno VERDADERAMENTE feliz.

- inténtalo nuevamente Hermione – le dijo Aragorn, colocándole la mano suavemente en el hombro a modo de animarla.

La bruja se sentó en el suelo y adoptando una posición de flor de loto trato de concentrarse. Varias imágenes llegaron a su mente, y decidió que le sería útil la memoria cuando limpiaron el nombre de Hagrid a final de curso, ella lloraba de la alegría por su amigo el semi-gigante.

- EXPECTO PATRONUM – conjuró la chica y está vez un Patronum corpóreo hizo aparición, tenía la forma de un gato [Nota del Autor: ya sé que el Patronum de nuestra princesa es una nutria pero primero, Hermione se traumatizó al saber que no vería más a sus amigos y a su gato; y dos, ¡a mí me gustan los gatos!, sino vean mis otros fanfic]

Hermione le pidió a su Patronum ir por el camino de la izquierda, pero al regresar el gato, este negó con la cabeza. Luego Hermione le indicó ir por el medio y al regresar el gato rozó feliz los tobillos de su bruja.

- muy bien hecho Hermione – le dijo Gandalf haciendo una genuina reverencia que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.

Llegaron a un lugar lleno de pilares enormes y muy altos que hicieron que Hermione perdiese la respiración por el asombro.

- tranquilamente podría caber aquí la catedral de la Sagrada Familia de Barcelona – pensó asombrada, cuando Gimli corrió raudo a una habitación.

Los demás le siguieron y al entrar Hermione vio a Gimli hincado en el suelo y llorando delante de una estructura de mármol. Hermione se acercó, limpió con su mano la lapida de mármol y leyó:

- aquí yace Balin, señor de Moria – a Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies y junto a Gimli se arrodilló y lloró por el anciano enano. Gimli se sorprendió al ver llorar a Hermione y tratando de confortarlo, se suponía que él era un varón y su labor era confortar a las mujeres, no al revés, por lo que se tranquilizó y abrazó tiernamente a la chica.

Gandalf leía un viejo libro tirado en el suelo cuando un estruendoso ruido reverberó en el lugar haciendo que Hermione y Gimli se pusieran de pie de un salto y con el corazón latiendo a cien por hora.

Gandalf reñía a Pipin por su falta de buen juicio cuando él y los demás decían haber escuchado algo. Hermione quien se había criado en la ciudad muggle y en el ruidoso colegio no había desarrollado sus sentidos, pero al cabo de pocos segundos, ella también pudo escuchar el ruido de tambores orcos aproximándose.

Boromir corrió hacia la puerta y su cabeza casi fue blanco de dos flechas.

- traen a un trol de las montañas – dijo Boromir tratando de conservar la calma.

- ¿Qué?, ¿un trol? ¡Otra vez no! – gritó Hermione.

- ¿otra vez? – preguntó Legolas.

- a mis once años me enfrente a un trol, casi no la cuento, desde entonces le tengo fobia a esas criaturas – dijo y Legolas le miró con ojos desorbitados por la admiración.

- Hermione, ¿no puedes ocultarnos con tus hechizos? – preguntó Merry.

- sería inútil, ya saben que estamos aquí – dijo temblando.

- ¡vengas pieles verdes, aun hay un enano vivo en Moria y de la sangre de Balin! – rugió con furia Gimli, haciendo que el miedo de Hermione se esfumara. Gimli era tan pequeño pero en ese momento se veía tan enorme…

- MOBILIARBUS – gritó Hermione colocando varias bancas delante de la puerta trancando esta de manera más efectiva de la que la estaban haciendo los humanos.

Los orcos hicieron unos agujeros en la puerta y Legolas disparo sus flechas, Hermione no se quedó atrás y lanzó varios hechizos no letales. Finalmente los orcos entraron pero Hermione los repelía con el Aqua Eructo, el cual lanzaba un potente chorro de agua y sus amigos remataban a los orcos caídos. Entonces, el trol entró y Hermione vio que tenía un aspecto más brutal que aquel con el que se enfrentó tiempo atrás y se quedo inmóvil del miedo.

El trol quiso aplastar a Gimli, pero este afortunadamente esquivó el golpe, lamentablemente la lapida de Balin quedo destruida, estas dos cosas hicieron reaccionar a Hermione.

- ¡Conjuntivitis! – gritó y el trol quedo ciego dando traspiés.

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa! – gritó nuevamente y derribó al trol de la misma manera que sucedió cuando tenía once años.

Los orcos ante el poder de Hermione corrieron despavoridos a llamar refuerzos.

- ¡vámonos deprisa! – ordenó Aragorn.

- ¡espera un momento! – reclamó Hermione y se dirigió a la lapida de Balin.

- Reparo, Fregoteo – dijo y la lapida quedo cómo nueva sobre los restos de Balin.

- Orchideous – dijo solemnemente Hermione, mientras depositaba un ramo de flores sobre la lapida – descansa en paz Balin – dijo con lagrimas que se asomaban, Gimli la miraba con respeto y enternecido, lo mismo que Legolas quien pensaba en lo gentil y sensible que era la bruja.

- ¡vámonos! – ordenó nuevamente Aragorn y todos salieron corriendo.

En el salón de los pilares, Hermione vio con horror que los orcos les pisaban los talones, eran cientos y lo peor de todo es que también salían de grietas debajo del suelo y por aberturas por el techo, parecía que los orcos fuesen una especie de gekos ya que podían reptar fácil y velozmente hasta abajo.

- esto es el infierno – pensó Hermione azul del miedo.

Todo el grupo fue rodeado por orcos y Hermione creyó que sería su fin, cuando un golpe sordo y lejano seguido de un gruñido sobrenatural reverberó en el lugar. Fuera lo que fuera hizo que todos los orcos huyeran despavoridos.

- Gandalf… - gemía Hermione, no atreviéndose a preguntar la naturaleza del horror que se acercaba a ellos.

- es un balrog, un demonio del mundo antiguo ¡corran!

Hermione corrió presurosa sin saber que la aterraba más, si la huida de los orcos, o el rostro descompuesto por el miedo de Legolas, Legolas que siempre conservaba un semblante sereno (que le recordaba a Dumbledore) ahora ya no se veía hermoso, Hermione se estremeció hasta la médula.

El grupo fue cercado por una pared de fuego y el balrog se acercaba más y más. Afortunadamente Hermione conjuró un hechizo de congelar las llamas, al acordarse de sus clases de historia, específicamente sobre Wendelin la rara, y todos pasaron por entre las llamas sin quemarse [Nota del Autor: no entiendo por qué pusieron un hechizo de barrera de fuego durante La Piedra del Hechicero, si cualquier mago adulto podría pasar las flamas con este hechizo sin recurrir a resolver el acertijo de las pociones de Snape]

- ¡deprisa, ya estamos cerca! ¡Sólo debemos atravesar el puente! – gritó Gandalf y todos corrieron hacia la salida.

El puente de piedra era estrecho, largo, sin baranda alguna y con un abismo negro e insondable debajo de él.

- ¡esto es un puente! ¡ODIO LA EDAD MEDIA! – gritó Hermione con todas sus fuerzas mientras atravesaba este [cero y van 49]

Gandalf quien era el último del grupo, estaba atravesando el puente cuando el balrog se hizo presente. Hermione dio un grito al ver la infernal forma flameante del demonio, el cual empezó a atacar al mago, quien con su poder destruyó el puente haciendo que el balrog cayese al abismo. Desafortunadamente con la ayuda de su látigo arrastró al anciano junto a él.

Hermione y los hobbits quisieron ayudar a Gandalf pero los demás les arrastraban fuera de ese lugar. La luz del atardecer era pálida, pero aun así hería los ojos de Hermione, quien se recostó en el suelo y empezó a llorar el destino del anciano mago.

La chica fue levantada a la fuerza por Aragorn, y la llevó por la mano hacia el bosque.

- debemos tener cuidado – decía Gimli – en estos bosques vive una bruja oscura que es la perdición de todos los viajeros, además…

Hermione se puso nerviosa ante las palabras de Gimli detrás de ella, y esperaba que bellatrix saltara de improviso delante de ellos, cuando todo un clan de malfoys salidos de la nada apuntó al grupo con sus flechas.

El elfo a cargo (Haldir, quien le recordaba a otra versión joven de lucius malfoy), condujo al grupo ante la ciudad Silvana y tuvieron que subir unas graderías colocadas a los lados de arboles gigantes.

- nunca vi en mi vida arboles tan gruesos y enormes – decía Hermione – todo se ve hermoso, pero, ¿no podrían haber puesto barandas en los escalones?, odio la edad media [cero y van 50]. Legolas la escuchó y rio divertido.

El grupo fue llevado ante la dama Galadriel y ella les daba la bienvenida, pero Hermione pudo sentir cómo al mismo tiempo ella le hablaba directo a su mente con otra voz menos agradable y más intimidante.

- bienvenida bruja de otro mundo, bienvenido tu poder de otras estrellas, ¿lo usaras a favor de la comunidad? ¡O traerás desgracia y traición a ella! – le hablaba a su mente mientras Galadriel le sonreía. Hermione no pudo decidirse si ella le agradaba o no.

Hermione quien no podía dormir debido a la muerte de Gandalf, decidió caminar un poco y sin querer vio cómo Galadriel vencía la tentación de aceptar el anillo de Frodo. La bruja quiso retornar sin ser vista pero a medio camino Galadriel apareció de la nada delante de ella.

Galadriel se acercaba sonriendo, pero Hermione no pudo evitar temblar debido al miedo.

- pronto la comunidad tomara caminos diferentes - le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente a sus ojos – tu camino deberá tomar un rumbo diferente al del portador del anillo, tú decidirás el destino de muchos, pero Frodo, Sam y gollum decidirán el destino del mundo – le dijo crípticamente.

- dama Galadriel, entregare mi vida de ser necesario para ayudar a la comunidad, pero, ¿Por qué no puedo ayudar a Frodo?

Galadriel sólo le sonrió y acercándose a Hermione le dio un beso profundo en la boca. Hermione se quedo muda y quiso decir algo pero Galadriel saco un fino cuchillo elfo.

- ¡dama Galadriel, no! – gritó Hermione, al ver cómo Galadriel se cortaba no un mechón, sino todo el cabello.

- pronto iré a las tierras imperecederas y seguiré siendo Galadriel, no necesitare esto – le dijo entregándole sus cabellos que eran rubios y plateados al mismo tiempo.

- no, no entiendo…

- forjaras tu poder con ellos en un futuro, cuando las cosas que son ya no sean y alejaran la pena de tu corazón dándote encuentros largamente esperados – le dijo y con esto se alejó de ella de manera etéreamente elegante.

A la mañana siguiente la dama Galadriel despidió a todos los miembros de la comunidad dándoles a cada uno de ellos un regalo. A Hermione le obsequio el cuchillo con el que se cortó el cabello, llevaba una funda de plata exquisita con varios diminutos diamantes en la superficie.

- úsalo para ir a la ciudad blanca y combatir la sombra de angmar – le dijo en un susurro para que nadie más la escuchase mientras le acariciaba su hombro de una manera que hizo que la chica se sonrojara.

Hermione le dio una nerviosa reverencia y el grupo partió en balsas elficas por el rio.

Al llegar a su destino desembarcaron y se alistaron para preparar un campamento, la tensión se notaba en el ambiente ya que Boromir quería ir a Gondor pero Aragorn seguía con el plan original de ir a Mordor. Hermione finalizó de realizar los hechizos de ocultamiento cuando todos repararon en la ausencia de de Frodo.

Hermione y los demás buscaban a Frodo, y ella se quejaba mentalmente de que el hechizo Accio no funcionase con personas, cuando en eso escuchó el sonido de espadas y se dirigió rápidamente al origen del ruido, llegó justo a tiempo con Gimli y Legolas, y ayudaron a Aragorn quien estaba siendo superado en número por unos orcos negros.

Hermione nuevamente uso hechizos no letales y sus compañeros se encargaban de rematar a los orcos, cuando creyó que todo había pasado se escucho el sonido de un cuerno.

- es el cuerno de Boromir, ¡vamos! – gritó Aragorn.

Los amigos corrieron cuesta abajo y se dispersaron al no saber el origen de la llamada del guerrero [Nota del Autor: Un error del libro, Aragorn y Legolas jamás habrían sido engañados por el eco y hubiesen podido salvar a Boromir]

Hermione estaba confundida por el eco del cuerno de Boromir pero se le ocurrió una idea.

- Boromir Oriéntame – dijo y su varita apuntó hacia dónde se hallaba Boromir.

Hermione encontró a Boromir quien estaba luchando con los orcos negros, para proteger a Merry y a Pipin. El humano recibió un flechazo en el hombro izquierdo, cerca del corazón y estuvo a punto de recibir otros flechazos, de no ser por la ayuda de Hermione.

- ¡Aresto Momentum! – exclamó y las flechas retrasaron su avance, con lo que Boromir se salvó, más no así los hobbits quienes eran llevados a la fuerza por los orcos negros.

Hermione trató de ir tras los hobbits pero los orcos ya le atacaban nuevamente por lo que tuvo que quedarse a combatir y ayudar a Boromir. Los orcos trataban de matar a Hermione pero ella los repelía con hechizos no letales, afortunadamente Aragorn, y después Gimli y Legolas fueron en su ayuda acabando con los orcos que se quedaron a combatir.

Aragorn quitó con cuidado la flecha que estaba clavada en Boromir y Hermione con Férula, vendó el torso y hombro del hombre.

- perdóname Aragorn, les falle a todos – decía Boromir.

- shhh luchaste para salvar a los hobbits.

- no… yo ataque a Frodo, traté de quitarle el anillo – le dijo y Aragorn le miro seriamente.

- pero estuviste dispuesto a morir protegiendo a Merry y a Pipin… descansa Boromir.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No podemos dejar aquí al humano – dijo Legolas.

- yo le llevare a la orilla – sugirió Hermione y con el Levicorpus llevó a Boromir hasta dónde desembarcaron.

- Boromir necesita ayuda rápido – dijo Hermione.

- no podemos hacer nada, debemos ir tras Frodo y los otros hobbits – dijo Gimli.

- pasando la cascada se puede llegar a la capital de Gondor, pero no se me ocurre cómo pasar la cascada – dijo Legolas.

- podríamos poner a Boromir en la balsa, él y yo iríamos en ella, podría levitar la balsa y…

- Hermione, te necesitamos para encontrar a Merry y a Pipin. Tampoco podemos prescindir de Legolas o Gimli.

- las balsas elfos son mágicas Hermione – le dijo Legolas – llevaran a salvo a Boromir.

Hermione depositó a Boromir en la balsa y con Wingardium Leviosa elevó la balsa sobre la cascada y con Descendo la depositó suavemente en el rio.

- suerte Boromir – susurró Hermione y se dispuso a subir a una barca junto con Legolas y Gimli, pero Aragorn les detuvo.

- el camino de Frodo y Sam difiere del nuestro – dijo y Hermione recordó las palabras de Galadriel.

Los cuatro decidieron entonces seguir tras la pista de los otros dos hobbits.

- Merry Pipin, no desfallezcan ya nos encontraremos…. – decía Hermione en una oración.

FIN

Fin de este capítulo, que todavía viene la continuación: ODIO LA EDAD MEDIA – LAS DOS TORRES


	2. Las dos torres

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la segunda parte de la peli… quiero decir fanfic.

¡ODIO LA EDAD MEDIA!

LAS DOS TORRES

Hermione, Gimli, Legolas y Aragorn corrían deprisa para rescatar a Merry y a Pipin. Luego de un día Hermione estaba pálida del cansancio y del dolor, le dolía tanto el flato.

- Aragorn, debemos descansar, o Hermione morirá del agotamiento – decía preocupado Gimli.

-… no… no se… preocupen… ya… ya los… alcanzó – decía Hermione, pero empezó a vomitar inmediatamente después.

Aragorn se acerco a Hermione y le ofreció agua.

- yo llevare a Hermione – dijo resueltamente Legolas – yo soy un elfo, no me canso cómo ustedes los mortales.

De acuerdo – dijo Aragorn.

- ¡no! Yo todavía puedo – dijo Hermione pero al incorporarse notó cómo le temblaban las rodillas.

- olvídalo Hermione, deja que Legolas te lleve – le decía Gimli – yo lo haría, porque ¡tampoco los enanos nos cansamos!, pero, las piernas de Legolas son ridículamente largas y así tus pies no se arrastraran por el suelo – dijo mirando de forma orgullosa al elfo.

Legolas se inclinó y Hermione se subió a su espalda mientras el elfo le llevaba a caballito, entonces sujetando firmemente los muslos de Hermione comenzó a correr nuevamente.

- lo siento – dijo Hermione, roja de la vergüenza.

- no te preocupes Hermione, es un placer.

- ¡que no se te ocurra poner tus manos en lugares extraños elfo! – gritó a lo lejos Gimli, y Legolas puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Hermione se ponía todavía más roja.

Durante las mañanas y las tardes Hermione corría por su cuenta, pero en las noches era llevada por Legolas. Hermione estaba ruborizada pero el cansancio distraía su mente junto con el perfumado cabello del elfo.

- huele a madre selva – decía Hermione entre despierta y dormida, Legolas se sonreía.

- y tu hueles a hierba recién cortada, pergamino nuevo y al bosque en pleno otoño, un aroma maravilloso… mi Hermione.

- … ¿Qué? - Decía una soñolienta bruja.

- shhh duerme, no te preocupes.

Así siguieron tres días completos sin descansar, ni detenerse a excepción para atender el "llamado de la naturaleza", pero los orcos no se detenían, refrescaban sus fatigadas piernas orinándose encima y defecando mientras corrían, comiendo pan agusanado en plena marcha, por que los orcos son criaturas de mente simple y brutal, y mientras tengan un objetivo (generalmente el pillaje) se centran en este olvidando el cansancio. Además, un orco aventajaba a otras razas en que podía comer cualquier tipo de comida o carne, sin importar lo asquerosa que este, y este aspecto era lo que más le preocupaba a Aragorn, por lo que se negaba a ceder ante el cansancio y el dolor.

- Merry, Pipin, si los orcos empiezan a hambrear… - pensaba Aragorn, suprimiendo un estremecimiento y siguió corriendo.

Gimli iba detrás del grupo (sólo aventajando a Hermione) conocedor también de las características sombrías de los orcos, el cansancio hacia que sus piernas se sintiesen a punto de reventar, pero la tozuda característica de su raza también le impedía ceder ante el cansancio y el dolor.

Al atardecer del tercer día los cuatro amigos seguían corriendo cuando oyeron el ruido de jinetes acercándose.

- pueden ser los nazgûl – les dijo Hermione, con lo que Aragorn ordenó que todos se refugiasen tras un gran grupo de rocas ya que Hermione no tenía tiempo de conjurar los hechizos de protección.

El temor de los amigos fue infundado por que los jinetes resultaron ser humanos pertenecientes al reino de rohan.

Aragorn salió de su posición encubierta y gritando llamó la atención de los jinetes.

Hermione y los demás también salieron aliviados de ver a los jinetes, cuando el rostro de Aragorn se ensombreció.

- ¿Qué sucede Aragorn? – preguntó Hermione.

- el abanderado levanta la lanza en modo de ataque. Tal vez piensen que somos enemigos, no hagan movimientos bruscos y levanten las manos.

Efectivamente, los jinetes les rodearon y apuntaron sus lanzas hacia el grupo. Hermione, Aragorn levantaban las manos, pero no así los otros compañeros ya que la arrogancia propia de la raza de los elfos hacia qué Legolas les mirase de modo desafiante a los ojos, lo mismo que Gimli gracias al carácter tozudo propio de los de su raza.

- ¿Qué hacen un humano, un elfo y un enano en estas tierras? – dijo el líder de los jinetes, ignorando olímpicamente a Hermione.

- qué demonios, ni siquiera me menciono, debe verme cómo una especie de gusano sin importancia por ser mujer, ¡odio la edad media! – pensaba furiosa Hermione [cero y van 62]

Gimli contestó de mala manera al hombre y casi la cosa pasa a mayores, afortunadamente Aragorn calmó la situación explicando el motivo de su presencia en esos desolados parajes.

- ¿y llevan a una mujer con ustedes? - preguntaba extrañado el hombre cuyo nombre era Éomer.

- ¡odio la edad media! – pensaba Hermione [Cero y van 63]

- es la hermana de los dos niños (hobbits), que fueron raptados por los orcos.

- claro, ya me extrañaba, pero aun así que puede hacer una triste mujer sino esperar el regreso de sus hermanos o llorar la muerte de estos – decía Éomer.

- ¡odio la edad media! – seguía pensando la chica [cero y van 64]

- a mí se me ocurren otras cosas que podría estar haciendo – dijo lascivamente un jinete y los demás se le unieron en sus risas lujuriosas incluido Éomer.

- ¡odio la edad media! ¡Odio la edad media!... ¡odio la edad media! – pensaba roja de la furia Hermione [Cero y van 82]

Gimli y Legolas se mostraron enojados, pero Aragorn les ordenó con la mirada no causar más problemas.

- aunque está más flaca que un nazgûl, yo las prefiero más rellenitas – dijo otro jinete y nuevamente comenzaron las risas de los jinetes incluido su líder.

- ¡odio la edad media! ¡Odio la edad media!... ¡odio la edad media! – pensaba verde de la indignación [Cero y van 113]

Está vez parecía ser Aragorn el que estaba a punto de perder la calma, afortunadamente Éomer puso un rostro serio y comunico a Aragorn que lamentablemente la suerte de los dos niños era trágica ya que la noche anterior él y sus jinetes habían atacado el campamento orco y no había quedado sobreviviente alguno [Nota del Autor: que perra suerte de los orcos, justo cuando los infatigables pieles verdes deciden acampar, aparecen los jinetes de rohan]

Hermione se puso las manos sobre la boca y empezó a negar con la cabeza, esperaba que los jinetes se riesen de nuevo, esperaba que fuese una broma, pero al parecer está vez no había broma alguna.

Éomer dio a los amigos dos caballos para que se subiesen a ellos y encontrasen a los raptados, para de esta manera les diesen una digna sepultura, luego de esto él y sus hombres siguieron cabalgando alejándose rápidamente.

- Aragorn, debemos ir, no creo que nuestros amigos hayan muerto – le decía Hermione tratando de darse ánimos a ella misma y seguidamente Legolas y Gimli tomaron un caballo, mientras Hermione y Aragorn tomaron otro y se dirigieron al lugar dónde les indicaron los jinetes.

Encontrar el sitio de la batalla no fue difícil debido al humo negro que salía de la pila de cadáveres orco. Los amigos desmontaron y Hermione utilizando Ventus, alejó el olor nauseabundo de carne quemada que había en el lugar.

Los hombres buscaban entre los restos calcinados, con excepción de Hermione que no se atrevía a acercarse.

- … es el cintillo de Merry – dijo Gimli con una expresión de pena en el rostro. Hermione ahogó sus gemidos cubriéndose la boca con las manos, mientras lloraba a lágrima viva.

Aragorn lanzó un grito de desesperación e impotencia mientras Gimli y Legolas maldecían en sus respectivas lenguas.

- … pobre Pipin… pobre Merry – decía Hermione llorando y arrodillada en el suelo.

Aragorn también se arrodilló y empezó a arrancar el pasto seco cuando su rostro adquirió una expresión de concentración.

- unas huellas, sogas rotas – decía Aragorn mientras avanzaba y concentraba al máximo su cerebro y utilizaba a fondo sus habilidades de rastreador. A Hermione le vino una ola de esperanza, tal vez sus amigos aun estuviesen vivos.

Las pistas que halló Aragorn les condujeron al bosque de fangorn, al parecer el bosque era peligroso ya que los hombres pusieron rostros de miedo ante la perspectiva de entrar en este.

- ¿es tan peligroso el bosque? – preguntó Hermione.

- nadie que lo haya atravesado regresó vivo para contarlo – le dijo Legolas.

Hermione aunque era mucho más joven que ellos entró decidida a enfrentar los horrores del bosque con tal de encontrar a sus amigos y los demás la siguieron.

Si el bosque dónde vivía la dama Galadriel era intimidante, este sencillamente era monstruoso, la opresión que sentían los amigos era palpable y en un momento dado Aragorn advirtió a los demás la presencia del mago blanco (Saruman) justo detrás de ellos.

- no le dejen hablar o nos embrujara – decía Aragorn a Legolas y Gimli.

- eso no es suficiente, puede realizar hechizos no verbales – les informo Hermione en un susurro.

- entonces ataquemos… ¡ya!

El grupo atacó al mago apenas se dieron la vuelta, pero este les neutralizó con facilidad, primero a Hermione e inmediatamente después a los demás.

Una luz brillante hería a los desarmados héroes y Aragorn exigió que Saruman se mostrase ante ellos, ante lo cual la luz se extinguió y apareció Gandalf.

- ¡Gandalf! – gritó Hermione y presurosa corrió a abrazar al mago.

Gandalf les explicó que los valar (dioses) le devolvieron a la vida, ya no cómo Gandalf el gris, sino cómo Gandalf el blanco. El mago en un principio parecía confundido pero luego se recuperó, Hermione sospechaba que eran los efectos de su "resurrección".

- Gandalf, debemos encontrar a Merry y a Pipin, que ingresaron al bosque – le urgió Hermione.

- no debes preocuparte Hermione – le dijo – los hobbits quedaron a cargo de barbol el ent.

Hermione se quedo con la boca abierta ya que había leído acerca de los ents en sus libros de cuentos de hadas y Gandalf se rio con ganas, luego guió a los amigos fuera del bosque y llamó a "sombra gris", señor de los caballos y una vez llegó este, partieron hacia la capital del reino de rohan.

Hermione quien cabalgaba con Aragorn se enteró que el castillo era conocido como "el castillo de oro". La chica se impresionó de esto, pero quedo decepcionada al ver el castillo a lo lejos, lejos de ser un castillo de murallas de oro, este lugar estaba construido íntegramente con madera y más que un castillo tenía la apariencia de una casa comunal vikinga.

El resto de la capital tampoco impresionó a Hermione, enclavada en una colina rocosa al medio de un enorme erial dónde nada podía ser cultivado.

El grupo entró a la capital y Hermione vio que por dentro no era más espectacular que vista desde fuera, dejaron los caballos en la base de las escalinatas del castillo y subieron estas para dirigirse al "castillo de oro" [Nota del Autor: luego de leer el libro a mí también me desilusiono Rohan, ¡devuélvanme el dinero! ¡Devuélvanme la infancia!]

Los guardias prohibieron que el grupo entrara con armas y todos tuvieron que dejar sus armas en la entrada, excepto Gandalf quien les dijo que su báculo mágico era en realidad un bastón que usaba para apoyarse (los miembros suprimieron una sonrisa)

- por favor guarde está daga con recelo, me lo regaló Galadriel, la reina de los elfos – dijo Hermione y los guardias se impresionaron.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa que llevas en el cinto? – preguntó uno de los guardias al ver la varita de Hermione.

- vid y dragón, eso simboliza este "señalador", y significa la pureza y virginidad de la doncella que lo porta, entenderán por tanto que no puedo desprenderme de este – dijo y los guardias no quisieron quitarle el "señalador" por no mancillar la virginidad de la chica.

- esa estuvo muy buena – le susurro Gimli al oído.

El interior del castillo no era gran cosa, pues era oscuro y hosco, al final del salón principal se hallaba el rey Theoden, presentaba un aspecto descuidado y cansado, se veía tan viejo que Hermione se sorprendía de que no se desmoronase en ese preciso momento.

- me recuerda a los inspectores de los exámenes que tomé antes de venir aquí – pensaba – de hecho eran tan ancianos que incluso conocieron a Dumbledore de niño y le tomaron el mismo examen.

Hermione fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver cómo varios guardias avanzaban a sus costados mirándolos de forma amenazadora. Grima lengua de serpiente, quien era el consejero del rey acusaba a los recién llegados de ser portadores de la mala fortuna pero Gandalf le mandó a callar con lo que comenzó una refriega contra los guardias que les seguían el paso, sin embargo, todos estos hombres fueron derrotados por las habilidades del grupo incluida Hermione.

Gandalf trató de ayudar al rey, pero se descubrió que este estaba poseído por Saruman.

- te sacare del rey cómo se saca el veneno de la serpiente – le dijo Gandalf, liberando a continuación al rey del maleficio de Saruman.

Lady Éowyn, ayudó a incorporase al rey y Hermione se impresionó al ver el cambio producido en el rey.

- … ¡rejuveneció! ¡Cómo en los Animes!

Lo primero que hizo el rey al recuperar su fuerza fue expulsar a lengua de serpiente de su reino. Luego el rey pidió a Gandalf y a los demás que se presentasen ante él y dijeran el motivo de su visita.

- entonces Saruman nos ha traicionado, ¡pero él era el líder de tu orden Gandalf! – le reclamaba el rey.

- al final Saruman cedió ante la tentación de poder que le ofreció Sauron, el tonto no sabe que su amo no cede poder alguno, pronto descubrirá su error – dijo Gandalf.

- pero antes de eso nos atacara, con una horda de orcos negros creados por él, orcos inmunes a la luz del sol y de naturaleza más brutal – insistió el rey.

- su majestad, debe refugiar a su pueblo, este lugar no es seguro – le sugirió Hermione.

- ¡las mujeres, guarden silencio! – ordenó el rey y Hermione sintió cómo si le hubiesen dado una bofetada.

- … odio la edad media… - pensó humillada [cero y van 114]

Los miembros del grupo empezaron a protestar, pero el rey les mandó callar.

- ya discutiremos la estrategia a tomar, primero debo ir a ver la tumba de mi hijo – dijo el rey retirándose del lugar.

- cómo se atreve a hablarle al rey de esa manera – susurraba uno de los "sabios" del reino.

- una mujer istari, debe de ser un engaño – decía otro "sabio".

- seguro es una bruja – la señalaba disimuladamente otro "sabio" para variar.

- secara nuestras cosechas y devorara a nuestros hijos – opinaba el doctor del reino, que no era otro que el barbero de la capital (y también oficiaba de dentista y jefe de la casa de sepultureros)

Hermione escuchaba todo esto blanca de la rabia, maldiciendo la edad media una y otra vez. Cuando creyó que no iba a poder controlarse por más tiempo una voz fuerte recriminó a los ancianos.

- cómo se atreven a decir esas cosas de la istari. Malintencionadas sean sus lenguas de reptil, que se atreven ahora a salir de sus fauces. Cuando grima lengua de serpiente hechizaba a nuestro señor, ustedes se callaban sin siquiera levantar la mirada frente al traidor, ¡largo de mi vista! – les gritó lady Éowyn quien tenía una postura fuerte y altiva, similar a un tigre.

- quiero que me disculpe noble istari, por las hipócritas palabras de los sabios de mi reino – dijo Éowyn.

- no es necesario, no se preocupe lady Éowyn –le contestó una sorprendida Hermione y Éowyn le sonrió.

Lady Éowyn le recordaba a sus amigas, con el cabello largo, salvaje y rubio de Luna, y el hermoso rostro y personalidad fuerte de Ginny.

Lady Éowyn se excusó para ir a cambiarse y asistir a su tío el rey en la despedida de su hijo, pero antes ordenó que trajesen a los viajeros comida y vino.

- gracias lady Éowyn – dijo Hermione con una reverencia.

- por favor llámame simplemente Éowyn.

- y usted por favor llámeme Hermione.

- disculpe, pero ¿no hay cerveza?, yo prefiero beber cerveza y muy caliente – dijo Gimli, feliz ante las perspectiva de comer y beber. Legolas puso los ojos en blanco y Aragorn sonrió para sí mismo.

- Ja, ustedes quédense con sus bebidas finas – les dijo Gimli, al ver a sus dos amigos – yo prefiero una bebida más masculina, más varonil, más… ¡enana!

Hermione y Éowyn intercambiaron miradas y rieron genuinamente después de mucho tiempo de sufrimiento.

Los amigos luego de comer fueron dirigidos a sus habitaciones a descansar. Hablarían con el rey el día siguiente.

Hermione suspiró al tener que repetir el proceso de transfigurar los elementos del baño en sus equivalentes modernos de la Tierra.

- odio la edad media [cero y van 136]

- puesto que me quedare aquí, me aseguraré de inventar la plomería en está era, o al menos traerla a estos lugares – se corrigió Hermione, al recordar los oscuros pasillos de Moria.

- … estoy segura que vi restos de plomería en el reino enano, mejor le preguntó a Gimli – pensó y se dirigió rauda a la habitación del enano.

- ¡un momento! –grito Gimli al escuchar cómo alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación con fuerza.

- ¡Hermione! Que sucede – le dijo el enano al ver la expresión ansiosa en el rostro de su amiga.

- ¡Gimli!, ¿los enanos tienen cañerías para el baño? – le soltó de sopetón.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Gimli confirmó que los enanos tenían cañerías para el baño. Cómo los enanos vivían en las profundidades de la tierra a diferencia de las otras razas, ellos no se podían dar el lujo de atender "el llamado de la naturaleza" en cualquier lugar y menos tirar los desperdicios por las ventanas, ya que el aire se enviciaría, pese a los notables sistemas de ventilación natural y mecánicas que tenían los enanos.

Hermione se enteró que era obligación del rey enano proveer a todos los enanos de manera gratuita, sin importar lo pobres que fuesen de servicios básicos de alcantarillado, plomería pluvial, e instalación de inodoros e incluso ¡papel de baño!

- ¡en serio! ¡Papel de baño! – dijo sorprendida Hermione y le comentó acerca del papel de baño de su mundo.

- no, el rey enano no regala a sus súbditos rollos de papel, sino más bien hojas sueltas, las importamos de los lejanos reinos del este, más allá de la tierra media.

Hermione recordó que fueron los chinos quienes inventaron el papel de baño y este tenía las mismas características que el papel de baño de los enanos.

- Gimli, ¿exactamente cómo son los reinos al este de la tierra media?

- umm, no sabría decirte Hermione, nunca me interese en el este de la tierra media, tendrías que preguntarle a los comerciantes enanos que viajan a esos lugares.

Hermione estaba muy asombrada, ni siquiera en su mundo natal todos poseían servicios básicos de alcantarillado, y eso no sólo en regiones apartadas, sino en el área periurbana de las ciudades. Definitivamente los enanos estaban más adelantados en este aspecto respecto a las otras razas o al mundo de Hermione, es decir ningún gobierno del mundo daba estos servicios gratis a la gente, ni siquiera el papel de baño.

Gimli describió los inodoros enanos y Hermione se enteró que eran iguales a los que usaban sus abuelos, es decir, la lámina de cemento con un agujero al medio y uno debía de acuclillarse. Hermione le contó acerca de los inodoros modernos y Gimli se interesó.

- le contare de esto a los ingenieros sanitarios del reino, seguro que se interesaran.

Gimli y Hermione hablaron de sus respectivos mundos, el enano estaba encantado con las maravillas mecánicas del mundo de su amiga.

- Hermione, debes ir a los reinos enanos, yo seré tu guía, no puedes perderte la gran competición anual de bebedores de cerveza, ¡es colosal!

Hermione siempre se sorprendió de la constitución sobre humana de los participantes en este tipo de eventos, al leer de pequeña los relatos de este tipo de competiciones, pero como que la bebida de este mundo tenía menos alcohol que en su mundo, todo empezó a encajar.

- luego de beber muchas cervezas calientes los amigos se despedían [Nota del Autor: beber cerveza es malo para la salud, que no estoy bromeando en este fanfic, hablo en serio]

- sabes Hermione, para no tener barba, eres una chica muy atractiva (las mujeres enanas tienen barba corta) – le dijo despidiéndose con una enorme sonrisa y cerrando la puerta después. Hermione se quedo de piedra, pero alagada por el comentario del enano.

Hermione se dirigió a su habitación pero vio a Aragorn sentado en un rincón oscuro, observando la joya que le regaló Arwen.

- Arwen, más te vale que estés pensando seriamente en el pobre de Aragorn, él realmente te quiere – pensaba la chica, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentir algo de envidia - ¡por qué Aragorn no tenía hermanos menores!

Hermione se puso a fantasear que estaba con Aragorn y él la tomaba de la mano y le dirigía sonrisas seductoras, pero entonces recuerdos golpearon con fuerza a Hermione. La última clase de lenguaje elfo con Arwen, la princesa luego de felicitarla, se situó detrás de ella y tomándola de ambas muñecas le robo un beso, y no uno casto sino uno con pasión que hizo que la chica casi se desmayase.

Hermione recordó cómo rechazó las atenciones de Arwen y le señaló cómo Aragorn la miraba con amor. La bruja sacudió la cabeza para espantar estos vergonzosos recuerdos y se dirigió a su habitación a dormir.

La mañana siguiente tuvieron una audiencia con el rey. Previamente Hermione había hablado con Éowyn indicándole la necesidad de que el rey buscase refugio. Éowyn estaba de acuerdo, pero confesó que su tío no accedería a esto fácilmente, así que sugirió llevar frente al rey a un par de niños que huyeron de su aldea debido al ataque de los orcos.

En la reunión el rey se encontraba apesadumbrado ante la pérdida de varias aldeas y la situación de los dos niños delante de él. Hermione no se atrevía a volver a hablar delante del rey, por lo que se encargó de consolar a los niños. Gimli que estaba empezando a sentir algo por Hermione hablo de mala manera al rey, lo mismo que Legolas.

Aragorn encontró extraña la actitud de sus amigos pero junto con Gandalf convencieron al monarca de buscar refugio.

- necesitaremos a su sobrino Éomer y sus jinetes – dijo Gandalf ofreciéndose el mago para traerlos al abismo de helm.

- llegare al amanecer del tercer día, deben de resistir – dijo y corrió hacia las caballerizas.

El rey ordenó que todos se preparasen para partir y Hermione ayudó lo mejor que pudo en especial con su hechizo de Peso de Pluma para los no combatientes, jinetes y soldados, además con Protego "blindó" sus armaduras y mallas contra espadas y flechas.

- recuerden – les explicaba Hermione – las flechas no atravesaran sus armaduras, lo mismo que espadas y mazos, pero eso no evitara que sus huesos se rompan y se desangren por dentro, ¡no son invencibles!

Los jinetes asintieron y los exploradores le dieron efusivas gracias ya que Hermione convirtió sus yelmos en (horribles) cascos de motociclistas, estos también estaban bajo la protección del hechizo Protego y la visera de vidrio blindado del casco les otorgaba un gran campo de visión, a diferencia de sus antiguos yelmos.

Durante la marcha al abismo de helm Hermione, Éowyn y Gimli hablaban animadamente de varias cosas. Éowyn se sorprendió de la valentía de Hermione tanto en su mundo cómo en su viaje a Rivendel y posterior misión con la comunidad.

- ¡por Merlín! Gimli te encuentras bien –le preguntaba Hermione al enano, luego de que este se cayese del caballo.

Legolas al ver cómo Hermione limpiaba de polvo las ropas de su amigo sintió envidia y celos.

- Hermione, no malcríes al enano, después de todo ellos son conocidos por su duro pellejo y cabeza más dura aun – decía el elfo.

- seremos duros de pellejo, pero al menos no somos unos "señoritos" delicados cómo ustedes – le respondió el enano.

-… no soy delicado, simplemente estoy hecho más fino que tú – le respondió Legolas, a lo que cual se rio Hermione, haciendo ruborizar al pobre Legolas, mientras Gimli reía de puro contento.

Aragorn se dirigió dónde sus amigos para evitar cualquier pelea, pero se detuvo al mirar a Éowyn quien observaba la escena con una expresión rara en el rostro.

- ¡nos atacan! – se escuchó un grito y Aragorn despertó de sus elucubraciones.

- ¡son huargos, nos atacan jinetes de huargos! – gritó un jinete.

Hermione presurosa ayudó a Gimli a subirse a su caballo, pero cuando ella estaba dispuesta a subirse al suyo, Legolas y Gimli le pidieron que se quedara.

- ¡no puedo quedarme! Tengo que ayudar chicos.

Los amigos intercambiaron miradas de preocupación pero fueron mandados a ir a la batalla por Aragorn.

- Hermione, no vayas te lo pido – le decía Éowyn.

- Éowyn, debo partir ya – le decía Hermione, pero Éowyn sujetaba las riendas de su caballo. Entonces el rey mandó a llamar a su sobrina para que dirigiese a su gente a la fortaleza, cuando Éowyn terminó de escuchar las ordenes de su tío, se dio vuelta y vio cómo Hermione se alejaba en su caballo, se veía tan imponente y delicada al mismo tiempo…

Hermione apenas divisó a los orcos, aprisionó a sus monturas con el Incarcerous, los jinetes orcos de esta manera fueron presa fácil de los jinetes de rohan.

- ¿perdimos a alguien? – preguntó el rey.

- no mi señor, hana fue derribado de su caballo pero el huargo no pudo matarle gracias al casco que la istari le entregó.

El rey miró a Hermione y asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

- maten a los huargos – ordenó el rey.

- ¡no! Mi señor, por favor no les haga nada.

- los huargos son monstruos peligrosos – le dijo el rey ceñudo.

- no lo son, sólo son… criaturas incomprendidas –dijo Hermione al recordar a Hagrid.

- ¡mire! – dijo Hermione al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a una de las criaturas, sus tres amigos aguantaron la respiración.

Hermione se acercó y acariciando el lomo del animal lo tranquilizó, luego le acaricio la panza y este se mostro contento.

- ¿Qué clase de hechicería es está? – exclamó el rey.

- no es hechicería mi señor – dijo Hermione – los huargos sólo atacaban porque sus jinetes se los ordenaban, no es diferente cuando un caballo embiste o da una patada por orden de su jinete.

El rey estaba a punto de contestar pero las miradas decididas de los jinetes le convencieron y decidió ir dejar a los huargos.

- ¡gracias a los dioses por regresar a salvo! -le dijo Éowyn a Hermione mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

- gracias a los hechizos de Hermione no perdimos a nadie – dijo alegremente Gimli.

- y debido a que no sentimos el peso de nuestra carga todos llegamos mucho antes de lo planeado – la alabó Legolas que no quería quedarse atrás.

- Hermione, el hecho que nos hayamos encontrado con exploradores de huargos significa que pronto Saruman enviara todas tropas contra nosotros – le decía Aragorn - ¿crees que puedas ocultar este lugar?

- no, lo siento Aragorn, sencillamente la fortaleza es muy grande.

- no hay manera de poner una barrera o algo – insistió su amigo.

- hay un hechizo el Protego Horriblis, podría cubrir todo el abismo de helm y desintegrar a cualquiera que intentase pasar – les dijo y todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

- pero yo no puedo realizarlo, no sé cómo hacerlo y aunque conociese cómo realizar el encantamiento, tan solo tengo catorce años, sólo un mago muy poderoso de mi mundo podría hacerlo, lo siento – negó con la cabeza Hermione.

- Hermione, hablé con el rey, está dispuesto a mandar a pelear a los ancianos y a los niños. No sé de cuantos orcos será el ejército que nos ataque, pero si son muchos no soportaremos, Gandalf y Éomer llegaran recién en tres días – le explicaba Aragorn.

- Hermione ¿puedes hechizar las armaduras y las armas como antes lo hiciste? – preguntó Gimli.

- sí, puedo hacerlo, las volveré increíblemente livianas y las hare blindadas.

- ¿y los yelmos, puedes transformarlos en cascos blindados? – preguntó Legolas.

-sí, también puedo hacerlo, incluso los blindare junto con el visor de vidrio de estos, así no deberán preocuparse de ser alcanzados por las flechas y apuntar con más precisión.

Hermione que no sabía cuando aparecería la horda orca, se puso a trabajar de inmediato, incluso afiló las espadas con el hechizo Reparo dejándolas cómo nuevas.

- ¿crees que habrá tormenta Legolas? – le preguntó Hermione al elfo debido a que su naturaleza mágica le permitiría ser más certero para responderle.

- lo habrá y será fuerte.

- eso espero – le contestó la bruja cansada de hacer tantos hechizos – les perjudicara para lanzar sus flechas, en cambio los cascos que ahora tienen los arqueros están impermeabilizados, lo mismo que las armaduras.

- Hermione eres genial, haz hecho de trescientos hombres un ejército invencible – la alabó Legolas. Hermione le sonrió y se fue a tomar un merecido descanso.

La noche del segundo día llegó con una visita cargada de esperanza. Haldir, el elfo Silvano, había llegado con un numeroso grupo de arqueros elfos de élite.

Al aproximarse Hermione, el elfo le sonrió cortésmente y le besó la mano. Hermione se sentía rara de ver a esa versión de lucius malfoy siendo galante con ella.

- no lo sé, podría acostumbrarme – pensaba algo confundida.

Aragorn le explicó a Haldir los preparativos hechos por Hermione y convenció al elfo y a sus arqueros de dejar hechizar sus armas y escudos, además de usar los cascos mágicos de la bruja.

Apenas terminó de realizar los hechizos, unos gritos le comunicaron que la horda orca había llegado, eran miles de ellos y estaban fuertemente armados y disciplinados.

Aragorn llevó a parte a Hermione y le dio las últimas instrucciones.

- entiendo claramente Aragorn, pero jamás he matado a nadie.

- Hermione, los orcos no tendrán piedad de ningún hombre, mujer o niño si entran en la fortaleza.

- lo sé, lo sé, pero…

Aragorn abrazó a Hermione y está empezó a lagrimear.

- la guerra es horrible.

- nadie dijo que no lo fuera, pero debes ser fuerte, por todos los niños que combatirán está noche.

- lo sé, no podremos lograrlo si sólo uso hechizos aturdidores, espero poder infundirles miedo antes del ataque.

- sólo concéntrate Hermione y todo saldrá bien – le dijo y a continuación tomó su rostro con sus dos fuertes manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

Hermione subió al torreón del portalón de la fortaleza, desde allí tenía una vista total del portalón y la muralla lateral, el lugar era tan alto que ella estaría segura de no recibir alguna flecha, mientras por el contrario el enemigo caería ante sus hechizos.

Una lluvia torrencial empezó a caer y Hermione empezó a realizar su plan.

- Sonorus – dijo apuntándose la garganta con su varita.

- YO SOY HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, BRUJA DE HOWARTS Y DE LA CASA DE GRIFFINDOR, RETIRENSE O MUERAN.

- MORSMORDRE – gritó y conjuró la marca tenebrosa de Voldemort, esperaba que fuese lo suficientemente intimidante para hacer retroceder a los orcos.

- Quietus, Pericullum - conjuró y lanzó docenas de chispas rojas al firmamento [Nota del Autor: una tormenta feroz con rayos y truenos, Hermione conjurando la marca tenebrosa con la voz aumentada por el Sonorus, ¡qué imagen digna de ver!]

Los orcos se detuvieron asombrados y temerosos, pero los capataces fustigaron a sus tropas con dolorosos latigazos y la horda empezó a avanzar nuevamente.

Hermione realizo varios hechizos no letales, los orcos movían sus pies incontroladamente, vomitaban, estaban tiesos, confundidos y demás, pero los orcos simplemente pasaban por las armas a los hechizados.

- ¡matan a sus propios compañeros! – pensó Hermione y cerrando los ojos apuntó su varita a uno de los costados de la entrada.

- Bombarda Máxima – gritó y rocas enormes desprendidas de la pared lateral cayeron sobre los orcos, algunos orcos se espantaron y trataron de huir, pero los capataces tiraron sus látigos y empezaron a decapitar a cualquiera que intentase huir de la batalla.

La horda orca apresuró sus pasos para dejar la estrecha entrada y no ser aplastada por la avalancha que provocaba la bruja.

Nuevamente Hermione cerró los ojos y con lágrimas en estos se preparó para causar cuantas bajas pudiese.

- bombarda máxima, bombarda máxima… bombarda máxima – conjuraba una y otra vez, el efecto del embrujo era letal, con la misma potencia de un cañón, eliminaba varios orcos a la vez.

En la muralla lateral, Aragorn ordenaba disparar a los arqueros, los cuales dieron cuenta de varios enemigos. Los ballesteros orcos trataban de matar al enemigo, pero los hechizos de Hermione funcionaron a la perfección y nadie fue abatido. Más que una batalla fue una carnicería con los orcos cómo únicas bajas. Pronto los orcos trataron de subir la muralla por medio de escaleras.

- bombarda máxima, Reducto – conjuraba una y otra vez Hermione, y ningún orco pudo subir la muralla.

Un grupo de orcos trato de subir por el camino elevado que conducía al portalón, estaban cubiertos por escudos tanto arriba cómo por los costados, a Hermione le recordó la formación "tortuga" del ejercito romano.

- Aqua Eructo, Glacius, Gliseo – conjuró y derribó a los orcos con un chorro potente de agua, al mismo tiempo que el piso se congeló y todo el camino se convirtió en un tobogán.

- bien, este lugar ya es impenetrable – dijo Hermione.

Los orcos apuntaron ballestas gigantes contra la fortaleza y trataron de levantar escaleras gigantes para así asaltar el torreón, pero la ventajosa posición de Hermione le permitió divisar estos y destruirlos.

Ocultos a la vista de Hermione unos orcos introducían al desagüe del muro unas bombas enormes llenas de pólvora, sin embargo, el orco encargado de encender la pólvora era muy visible y Hermione le abatió apenas le divisó.

- me preguntó que pretendía al dirigirse al desagüe – se decía Hermione.

- Accio Artefacto – conjuró y las bombas se dirigieron dónde Hermione, la chica dio un rápido vistazo y quedo horrorizada.

- Expulso – gritó contra cada una de las bombas y estas cayeron sobre los orcos.

- Bombarda Máxima – conjuró sobre las caídas bombas y estas estallaron matando a muchos enemigos.

Era demasiado para los orcos y estos atacando a sus capataces emprendieron la huida.

Tanto hombres como elfos vitorearon con fuerza, Hermione no entendió lo que dijeron ya que cayó inconsciente debido al esfuerzo.

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente, se hallaba en una enorme cama improvisada y cubierta de finas pieles.

- debí haber perdido el conocimiento – dijo la bruja descubriéndose desnuda, y por si esto fuera poco una mujer desnuda se hallaba a su lado.

- ¿ya despertaste? – le dijo Éowyn.

- ¡Éowyn! ¡Qué haces aquí y desnuda! De hecho, ¡por qué ambas estamos desnudas en la misma cama! – le dijo Hermione a la cual se le erizó el cabello cómo si fuese el pelaje de un gato.

- caíste inconsciente y te dio fiebre y escalofríos, por eso me ofrecí a calentarte – le respondió Éowyn con una extraña sonrisa, que hizo que Hermione se recorriera hasta la cabecera de la cama.

- …no… ¡no era necesario! ¡Pudieron cubrirme con más pieles!

- cuando uno tiene escalofríos, el cuerpo tiene ataques de calor súbito seguido de un frio mortal, ponerte más pieles encima sólo hubiese empeorado tu situación, debías de compartir el calor del cuerpo de otra persona – le explicaba Éowyn a Hermione de forma calmada.

- … ya… ya se… ¡ya sé lo que son los escalofríos! Pero, ¡tenias que ser tú! – se quejó Hermione.

- también podía ser cualquier mujer… es que ¿preferirías encontrarte con alguien desconocido en esta situación? – le dijo Éowyn algo dolida (fingía)

- ¿Qué? ¡No!, ¡por supuesto que no! pero el que estemos desnudas…

- ¿o preferirías a un hombre junto a ti?, eso sería algo raro Hermione.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no!, es decir, prefiero a una chica desnuda conmigo, es decir, ¡ay, ya no sé lo que digo!

Éowyn se acercó a Hermione y está trató de retroceder en la cama, pero estaba atrapada contra una esquina.

- … Éowyn… no… no me hagas algo raro – le decía Hermione muy nerviosa.

- ¿algo raro? No te entiendo Hermione, es deber de una mujer proteger el cuerpo de otra mujer en este tipo de situaciones – le decía mientras abrazaba nuevamente a Hermione y suprimía reírse por las mentiras que decía.

- … ya veo… pero ya me siento mucho mejor y… ¡necesito ir al baño!, si eso es, necesito ir al baño – dijo Hermione alejándose de Éowyn y cubriéndose con una piel.

- gra… gracias ppor tu tuu a ayuda ¡Éowyn! – tartamudeaba la chica y salió disparada de ese lugar, sin importarle que alguien la viese.

Hermione llegó a una esquina y transformó la piel en un vestido (rosa chillón), encontró a una mujer y le pidió que le diese ropa más adecuada.

Hermione salió hacia la fortaleza y se encontró con sus amigos que corrieron rápido a abrazarla.

- Hermione ya estás bien – le dijo Gimli quien la cogió por la cintura y le hizo dar vueltas.

- Hermione, que gusto nos tenias preocupados – le dijo Legolas abrazándola, algo que sorprendió a la chica ya que los elfos eran muy flemáticos.

- ¿segura que estas bien Hermione?, te ves muy roja – le hizo notar Aragorn, quien miraba a Hermione y a sus dos amigos que tenían una expresión rara en el rostro.

- SI ME ENCUENTRO BIEN – le soltó de sopetón lo cual hizo que Aragorn elevase las cejas suspicazmente.

- veo que por fin ha despertado – le dijo el rey mientras se acercaba a la chica.

Hermione le hizo una reverencia.

- Lamento haberme desmayado, espero que nada haya salido mal en mi ausencia – se excusaba la chica nerviosa ahora de darse cuenta de no saber si los orcos regresaron.

- los orcos no regresaron y está mañana Éomer junto con sus jinetes y Gandalf arribaron a la fortaleza Lady Hermione.

- ¿Lady? Disculpe mi señor pero no es necesario decirme así, yo no poseo ningún título nobiliario.

- ¿ah no? Eso se puede remediar, arrodíllese – ordenó el monarca.

Hermione miró a Aragorn y este asintió con la cabeza, apenas se arrodilló, y el rey desenvainó su espada y la colocó sobre los dos hombros de Hermione mientras decía formulas caballerescas.

- levántese Lady Hermione, defensora del abismo de helm y protectora del reino de rohan – declaró de manera solemne el monarca.

- ¡hurra por Lady Hermione! – gritaron unos hombres.

- ¡hurra por la bruja de Howarts! – gritaron otros caballeros.

- ¡gloria a la bruja de Griffindor! – se sumaron otras personas.

- ¡salve la bruja castaña! – decían más y más personas.

¡Salve la princesa ojimiel! – sonó con estruendo los gritos de varios jinetes.

Al final todos los presentes vitoreaban a Hermione mientras los cuernos del abismo de helm resonaban a kilómetros a la redonda.

Hermione no sabía que pensar, sólo una vez en su primer año en Howarts la vitorearon, pero eso no podía compararse con los estruendosos vítores que le daban en ese momento, hombres, mujeres y niños, incluidos los soldados y jinetes, así también el mismísimo rey y Gandalf.

- lo hiciste muy bien Hermione – le dijo Gandalf

- muchas gracias Gandalf, pero sólo hice lo que nos pediste.

- al final no fue necesaria la intervención de los jinetes de Éomer, pero de todos modos él está feliz de que su rey haya vuelto a tomar el mando de su reino.

- ¿ahora adonde iremos Gandalf?

- iremos de vuelta al castillo del rey, allí decidiremos qué hacer, pero antes iremos a ver cómo están Merry y Pipin.

- ¿Gandalf, cómo crees que estarán Frodo y Sam?

- esperemos que bien, ellos tienen su propio camino que recorrer, lo mismo que nosotros. Ya terminó la batalla por el abismo de helm, y pronto comenzara la batalla por la tierra media. Hermione, está vez me temo que no podrás salvar a todos – le dijo el mago con un rostro surcado por la preocupación. La bruja se sorprendió de ver el rostro de Gandalf que se hallaba tan cansado y envejecido.

- lo sé Gandalf, sólo me queda lo mismo que a todos, el cumplir lo mejor que podamos en esta guerra y rezar por nuestros amigos para que lleguen sanos y salvos a la montaña del destino…

FIN

Fin, hasta encontrarnos con la tercera parte: ODIO LA EDAD MEDIA – EL RETORNO DEL REY


	3. El Retorno del Rey

Última parte del fanfic, con nuestra adorable brujita castaña y ojimiel.

¡ODIO LA EDAD MEDIA!

EL RETORNO DEL REY

Gandalf le comunicó al rey Théoden, que los ents habían derrotado a Saruman, por lo que el monarca y el mago decidieron ir a Isengard. Hermione, Gimli, Legolas y Aragorn decidieron acompañarlos.

- ¿debemos atravesar el bosque de fangorn? – preguntó Hermione algo aprensiva.

- no te preocupes Hermione, los Ents nos dejaran pasar a Isengard – le contestó el mago.

Hermione nuevamente sintió el ambiente opresivo del bosque, y lo que es peor, notaba cómo si estuviese siendo observada, y es que los ents despejaban el camino para dejarlos pasar, pero nadie del grupo pareció darse cuenta.

- el bosque prohibido de Howarts es nada comparado a este lugar – pensó nerviosa la chica.

- ¿Gandalf, crees que haya acromantulas en el bosque? – le interrogó Hermione, temiendo la respuesta. Harry y ron fueron muy descriptivos cuando le contaron su aventura con aragog y su innumerable y hambrienta prole.

- ahora que Sauron amenaza nuevamente el mundo, varias criaturas sombrías se extendieron por todas partes, no me extrañaría que hubiesen arañas gigantes en estos lares – le contestó Gandalf, que sabía de la aventura que tuvieron los dos niños, gracias a que Hermione le había descrito está apenas se internaron en el bosque.

- si hubiesen centauros estaría más tranquila Gandalf.

- me temo que esas criaturas no viven el bosque de fangorn.

El grupo por fin llegó a Isengard, el lugar estaba inundado debido a que el rio desbordó precisamente por el medio, Hermione observaba con atención la torre negra, cuando de repente unos gritos llamaron su atención, ¡eran Merry y Pipin! Quienes daban la bienvenida al grupo, mientras degustaban de comida y tabaco.

- ¡condenados hobbits! ¡Tengo sentimientos encontrados! No sé si abrazarlos o aporrearlos – decía Gimli preso de la exasperación.

- ¡chicos, que gusto que se encuentren sanos y salvos! – les dijo Hermione y bajándose del caballo que compartía con Aragorn (Hermione le tenía miedo a los caballos) fue a abrazar a los hobbits.

Los hobbits le contaron al grupo que Barbol y los ents habían vencido a Saruman, el cual se había recluido en la torre. Gimli y los demás querían arreglar cuentas con Saruman y grima, pero Gandalf les convenció de dejarles tranquilos ya que no suponían un peligro para nadie.

Barbol se hizo presente y saludó a los viajeros, en eso Pipin sacó algo que se encontraba tirado debajo de unas aguas estancadas.

- dame eso de inmediato – le ordenó el mago y Pipin le entregó a lo que Hermione le pareció una esfera de cristal negra.

Théoden se despidió de Barbol deseándole un futuro promisorio.

- eso es imposible, ya no hay mujeres ent, ya no tenemos hijos – dijo tristemente Barbol y se alejo del grupo.

- ¿no sabes dónde pueden haber ido las mujeres ent? – le preguntó Hermione a Gandalf, al enterarse de la triste historia de los pastores de los bosques.

- no tengo idea Hermione, fui al bosque viejo en la comarca a investigar un día en mi juventud, pero sólo encontré ucornos, nadie sabe el destino de las mujeres ent.

- y si fueron al sur o al lejano este.

- las distancias son enormes Hermione, no veo cómo pudieron llegar tan lejos sin perecer a manos de los orcos o los salvajes humanos de harad o las estepas orientales – dijo y Hermione se entristeció por los ents, seres maravillosos cuya extinción ya era algo inminente.

Hermione y los demás llegaron a la ciudad del rey y fueron recibidos con gran algarabía.

- y pensar que cuando llegamos por primera vez, pensé que un funeral era más festivo – dijo Gimli.

- ¿Gandalf, que era esa cosa que te entregó Pipin? – le preguntó Hermione.

- ahora no es el momento para hablar de eso – le dijo el mago, al ver cómo los hobbits estiraban el cuello para escuchar la conversación. Hermione se dio cuenta y conjuró el hechizo Muffliato para que no le escuchasen los dos hobbits.

Gandalf le explicó brevemente lo que eran los palantir.

- algo realmente raro en este mundo, ahora encajan las piezas de por qué Saruman nos traiciono – dijo Gandalf – a través de la palantir Sauron convenció a Saruman de unírsele.

- comunicación instantánea – pensó Hermione y le describió cómo los magos de su mundo se comunicaban a través de chimeneas, y cómo los muggles habían superado a los magos con adelantos científicos cómo la tele-conferencia.

Gandalf estaba asombrado de todo lo que le decía la chica, pero tuvo que despejar su mente debido a que el rey los convocaba a la entrada del castillo de oro para la celebrar el festín de la victoria.

- Luego de cada batalla nos reunimos en este lugar para brindar por nuestros hermanos caídos – decía el rey al interior del castillo – pero hoy, celebraremos que ninguno de los nuestros pereció en combate, y todo gracias a la protectora del reino de Rohan, Lady Hermione, la bruja castaña salvadora del abismo de Helm.

Una gran aclamación retumbó en el lugar y Hermione se sorprendió de que el rey Théoden, haya usado el término de Bruja en su discurso, al parecer todas las dudas respecto a Hermione quedaron aclaradas y todos aceptaban su naturaleza sin caer en tontas supersticiones.

El banquete no era cómo se imaginaba Hermione, no habían juglares ni damas elegantes en el lugar, sólo hombres brutales causando gran alboroto y echando su cerveza más en el piso que en su garganta.

Al menos la comida era digerible, ya que Théoden ordenó que los cocineros no escatimaran en especias y Hermione pudo disfrutar de carne bien sazonada, aunque se extraño de la ausencia de carne de res y frutas en el banquete.

- nadie come res Hermione – le explicaba Aragorn - ni siquiera los campesinos, las reses son animales de tiro simplemente.

- ¿y qué hay de la leche?, al menos toman leche ¿o no?

- ¿leche?, esa es bebida de campesinos, un caballero jamás tomaría algo así – dijo y Hermione abrió la boca por el shock.

- entonces la fruta, ¿también es sólo para los campesinos? – le decía la chica.

- los caballeros también comen fruta, pero generalmente es comida de campesinos – le decía Aragorn y le explicaba cómo algunas comidas estaban prohibidas para los campesinos por orden del rey.

- ¡cómo pueden prohibir algo así! – Le contesto indignada - ¡todos somos personas iguales!... ¡odio la edad media! [Cero y van 92]

- pero Hermione, no somos iguales – insistía Aragorn, algo confundido con la frase de Hermione ya que él estaba bien seguro de que estaba en la tercera edad de la tierra media.

- ¡qué demonios Aragorn!, de seguro Legolas y Gimli no piensan igual ¿verdad chicos?

- Hermione – le decía Legolas con calma – Aragorn tiene razón, campesinos y caballeros no pueden ser iguales o el orden del mundo colapsaría, lo mismo pasa con los elfos silvanos o los elfos de Rivendel, por lo tanto es natural que algunas comidas sean sólo para los campesinos y se les prohíba ingerir otras.

Hermione estaba escandalizada, esperaba algo más de los elfos.

- yo siempre creí que los elfos estaban por encima de toda esa basura del Medioevo… ¡devuélvanme mi infancia! ¡Odio la edad media! [Cero y van 93]

- … Hermione… estamos en la tercera edad de la….

- ¡sí, ya sé en qué maldita edad estamos Legolas! – le gritó con furia al elfo, y Legolas se quedo blanco de la impresión lo mismo que Gimli y Aragorn. Algunos hombres estiraban sus cuellos para saber el motivo del enojo de su salvadora.

- … perdón Legolas… no quise gritarte, de veras lo siento – dijo apenada Hermione y temblando un poco debido a la adrenalina.

- no tienes por qué disculparte Hermione – le dijo Legolas que se veía algo triste.

- claro que tengo que disculparme contigo Legolas – le dijo una Hermione ruborizada y tomándole de las manos - no es para nada tu culpa, fui una idiota al pensar que las cosas en este mundo serian diferentes de cómo lo eran en mi mundo en la edad media.

- … pero que hay de ti Gimli (mi fiel y confiable Gimli), también en los reinos enanos sucede lo mismo.

Gimli se puso incómodo y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione bajó la vista y decidió no insistir en el asunto, desafortunadamente la bruja vio algo extraño, una sirvienta estaba llorando y siendo consolada por una anciana mujer a cargo de las cocinas, la ropa de la niña (Hermione pensó que tendría doce años) estaba rota…

Hermione tuvo un estremecimiento y corrió dónde la joven y verificó sus peores temores. La anciana y la pequeña niña desparecieron por una puerta y Hermione levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban encendidos, debía decirle a alguien acerca de este ultraje, pero no divisó al rey, en cambio pudo ver a Éomer.

- ¡Éomer, tienes que hacer algo! – le gritó Hermione al hombre y procedió a explicarle la situación.

-¿y? – dijo Éomer alzando los hombros.

- CÓMO QUE ¿Y? MALDICION.

- istari, el hombre sólo pidió su "diversión" con la campesina, todos lo hacen.

- ¡cómo que todos lo hacen! ¡Se supone que los caballeros defienden a los débiles y a los pobres!

- istari, el deber de todo caballero es proteger al rey y a la gente de bien (nobleza), no entiendo por qué te molestas, sólo es una mujer.

Así que ¿este era el príncipe, el caballero en brillante armadura? Sólo un bruto iletrado no mejor que sus pares de otros reinos….

Hermione no pudo controlarse, estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera sacó su varita, simplemente dio un puñetazo al guerrero en plena nariz. Éomer no habría caído por la débil fuerza de la bruja pero pisó en falso para evitar el golpe de la chica por lo que cayó de espaldas. Hermione después puso su pie encima del pecho de Éomer y le apuntó con la varita. Todos los presentes la miraban boca abiertos.

- todos… TODOS USTEDES SON UNOS MALDITOS – gritó Hermione y con el Reducto destruyó el mesón principal.

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y salió deprisa del castillo.

- ¡Hermione espera! – le gritó Gandalf, detrás de él se escuchaba una refriega, la chica pensó que eran sus amigos peleando con los hombres de Rohan.

- mejor regreso Gandalf – dijo Hermione a quien le temblaban las manos.

- me parece que no sería prudente Hermione.

- … lo siento Gandalf… lo siento, te fallé.

- no lo hiciste Hermione, yo creo que actuaste bien, yo tampoco aceptó las maneras de los hombres.

- Gandalf…

- me hubiese gustado enseñar a los hombres otras formas de pensar y actuar, pero desde que vine a este mundo hace ya tanto tiempo, mi misión fue guiar a los hombres a vencer al gran enemigo Sauron, pero algún día tú lograras lo que yo no pude.

- Gandalf… sólo soy una mujer… una estúpida y sucia mujer

- tú eres pura, vienes de las estrellas – le dijo el anciano y la abrazó para consolarla.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora Gandalf?

- lo mejor será que vayas a Minas Thirith, preséntate ante el senescal Denethor y espera nuestro arribo.

Gandalf la abrazó nuevamente y entró al castillo. Hermione quería despedirse de sus amigos pero considero que lo mejor sería partir de inmediato.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y notó cómo la daga que le entregase la dama Galadriel vibraba con fuerza. La chica sacó la daga de su cinto y desenvaino está. Hermione tocó la hoja y sintió cómo un gancho jalaba de su ombligo, la daga era un traslador…

Hermione cayó de bruces del mismo modo que lo hizo cuando fue al campeonato mundial de quidditch en su mundo. Al levantarse vio que estaba frente a las puertas de Minas Tirith.

- ¡quien va, identifíquese en nombre de nuestro señor Denethor! – le gritaron los guardias de la puerta que se hallaban en almenares encima de la colosal entrada.

- me llamo… ¡me llamo Hermione Jean Granger! ¡Y soy la istari castaña!, ¡vengo por mandato de mitrandir, Gandalf el gris para hablar con su señor!

Los guardias le indicaron que esperase y tuvo que permanecer frente a las enormes puertas durante varias horas hasta el amanecer.

Hermione mientras tanto veía la ciudad-fortaleza y se quedo sorprendida, definitivamente Minas Thirith si se parecía a los castillos de fantasía que se mostraban en sus cuentos de hadas, pero a un nivel más masivo.

Finalmente se abrieron las puertas y Hermione entró a la ciudad, algunos guardias le dijeron que la escoltarían ante el senescal y Hermione les siguió.

La ciudad era tan impresionante por dentro cómo por fuera y constaba de varios niveles, puertas masivas guardaban tanto la entrada de la ciudad cómo el segundo nivel, y el resto de niveles carecían de estas, salvo la última la cual conducía a la cima de la ciudad que consistía en una explanada horizontal cavada en la misma roca, roca que dividía la ciudad en dos grandes segmentos.

Durante todo el trayecto Hermione suprimió la voluntad de vomitar, ya que las personas arrojaban sus desechos orgánicos por las ventanas y el hedor era permanente, al menos en la ciudad del rey Théoden, el viento aunque frio, era constante, sin embargo en Minas Thirith, no asomaba brisa alguna.

El castillo se hallaba en la base de la explanada, Hermione entró al salón del trono y quedo maravillada por el lugar, no era de estilo barroco, sino neoclásico con pilares negros y blancos pulidísimos que daban a todo el lugar un ambiente majestuoso y sobrio al mismo tiempo.

Unas elegantes graderías color azul oscuro llevaban al trono, pero Denethor cómo senescal del reino, se sentaba en la base de las graderías y veía de forma severa a Hermione.

Hermione se intimidó por la expresión del hombre, era una mezcla entre la expresión de desaprobación de su profesora McGonagall y la clara aversión en el rostro de Snape.

- muy buenos días mi señor Denethor, senescal de Gondor – le dijo solemnemente Hermione dándole una reverencia – vengo por mandato de Gandalf a servirle señor.

- ¿buenos días? ¿Consideras buenos días el hecho de que los orcos estén invadiendo mi reino? – le dijo y Hermione sintió cómo si le hubiesen dado una bofetada.

-… disculpe mi señor, no fue intención mía ofenderle de ninguna manera, lamento mis desacertadas palabras, sólo vine a ayudar en lo que mis humildes habilidades sean capaces – le dijo y la expresión de Denethor se suavizó un poco.

- toda ayuda es bienvenida, y antes de entrar en detalle respecto a los servicios que deseas prestar a mi ciudad, me gustaría saber los pormenores por los cuales mi hijo Boromir, se encuentra en las casas de curación mientras hablamos.

- ¡entonces Boromir está vivo! – dijo alegre Hermione, pero bajó la vista al ver que la expresión del monarca volvía a ensombrecerse.

- … disculpe, pero me encuentro feliz que Lord Boromir se encuentre sano y salvo.

- más convaleciente diría yo – dijo el rey y Hermione notó como se le empezaba a quebrar la voz por la situación delicada de su hijo.

Hermione decidió esperar a que Denethor hablase de nuevo y este una vez recompuesto, le ordenó contarle acerca de su viaje desde Rivendel. La chica se sorprendió que el hombre supiese del viaje de la comunidad y decidió contarle todo, incluyendo la venida de Aragorn.

- lo mejor será no mentir –pensó y tuvo razón, ya que el senescal sabía de la presencia de su amigo.

- Y entonces mithrandir, pretende traer a este montaraz de nombre Aragorn ante mi presencia ¿será acaso para que reclame su pretensión al trono? Un derecho que debido al tiempo ya no le corresponde.

- si no le corresponde, ¿por qué diablos no te sientas arriba? –pensaba Hermione.

- mi señor, la política no me compete, sólo puedo decirle que el hombre llamado Aragorn ya guió a portador del anillo para que llegase a Rivendel, por lo que yo supongo que simplemente continuó el viaje con la comunidad debido a la amistad que nació hacia el portador del anillo.

Hermione se puso muy nerviosa, estaba arriesgando muchas cosas con la información que le daba a Denethor, la seguridad de Frodo y Aragorn, el éxito de la misión, pero de alguna manera Denethor ya sabía todo esto. Lo único que desconocía era cómo había llegado Boromir a la capital de Osgiliath.

El senescal quedó complacido con el reporte de la bruja y le agradeció por la ayuda prestada a su hijo. Hermione pidió permiso a Denethor para ir a las casas de curación y este ordenó a uno de los guardias que la condujese a ese lugar.

Las casas de curación eran sitios amplios y agradables, y Hermione pudo visitar a Boromir, el cual se encontraba inconsciente por la fiebre. Las mujeres encargadas del lugar hacían todo lo que podían, pero la condición del hombre no mejoraba.

- cómo me hubiese gustado aprender magia curativa, pero en el colegio tampoco enseñaban está – pensaba Hermione.

- aquí sólo pueden tratar fracturas o heridas superficiales, menos mal que Boromir no tiene derrame interno u otra seria su suerte – pensaba –… odio la edad media [Nota del Autor: ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces dijo esto, no volveré a anotar el marcador]

Hermione se dirigió a Osgiliath y se encontró con el lugarteniente de Faramir, el capitán le informó que su señor pronto llegaría y pidió a Hermione ayudar en todo lo posible. La bruja realizó los encantamientos que hiciera con los hombres de Rohan y se dispuso a atacar a los orcos, sin embargo, la ciudad era todo un caos y Hermione no pudo hacer mucho, por lo que decidió que ayudaría mejor en minas Thirith y decidió regresar a ese lugar. El destino impuso que cuando la bruja saliese de Osgiliath, Faramir junto con Frodo, Sam y gollum llegasen a esta ciudad.

En minas Thirith, Hermione se puso a realizar los encantamientos habituales. En un principio los soldados se mostraron reticentes en aceptar los cascos de Hermione, pero los arqueros les convencieron de la utilidad de estos. Luego, la bruja se dirigió a las murallas y se sorprendió al ver que no tenían las clásicas defensas de los calderos con plomo fundido que tanto se veían en las películas y los libros [Nota del Autor: un error de la película, en la edad media existían este tipo de defensas]

- no tenemos tanto plomo, ni calderos enormes para contener el plomo – le dijo un capitán a la chica.

- eso no importa, lo primero que quiero que hagan, es traer los calderos normales más gruesos posibles y todo el plomo y aceite que puedan juntar.

Los hombres le llevaron todas las cosas que pidió y con el hechizo Engorgio aumentó el tamaño de los calderos e hizo que los colocasen y asegurasen en las murallas de todos los niveles de la fortaleza y que les colocaran sólo unos pequeños pedazos de plomo o pequeñas cantidades de aceite. El plan de Hermione era utilizar el hechizo de Rellenar para incrementar las cantidades de plomo fundido o aceite hirviendo dentro de los calderos.

Los hombres quedaron impresionados al ver cómo cada uno de los calderos estaba rebosante de los líquidos letales, pero Hermione consideró que esto no era suficiente y fue a hablar con el senescal.

- mi señor, el campo desde Osgiliath hasta minas Thirith está completamente despejado y su uniforme superficie, da campo libre para que las maquinas de asedio de Sauron lleguen sin problemas, debe ordenar que los hombres construyan una serie de muros defensivos por todo el terreno para que al menos se ralentice su avance – le decía con urgencia Hermione.

- no hay hombres suficientes y material disponible en piedra o madera para hacer lo que sugieres – le decía el senescal con tono cansado.

- entonces coloquemos al menos todos los escombros posibles al pie de la muralla exterior para que las torres de asalto no lleguen hasta las almenas – insistía Hermione.

- haced lo que quieras, todo está perdido….

Hermione no comprendía la actitud fatalista del senescal, pero ya que le dio carta blanca para actuar, le dio una reverencia y salió del lugar, no fuese que el hombre cambiase de opinión.

Hermione no podía erigir muros con magia, pero si podía con su hechizo de Peso Pluma hacer que los hombres llevasen piedras y maderos de manera mucho más fácil. Lamentablemente la ciudad era muy grande y solo pudo rodearla con un enclenque muro defensivo, tampoco pudo cavar zanjas y rellenarlas con líquidos combustibles, porque requeriría mucho esfuerzo y ni su hechizo de Rellenar bastaría para tanto volumen de liquido.

- al menos ya colocamos los escombros en la base de la muralla exterior – decía una sudorosa bruja, cuando le informaron la presencia de Gandalf.

La chica corrió presurosa dónde la habitación del mago (la reunión con Denethor había terminado) y se sorprendió de ver a Pipin con él.

- Pipin, ¿Qué haces aquí? Dónde está Merry.

El hobbit le explico como "tropezó" con el palantir y Gandalf le felicitó por haber organizado las defensas de la ciudad. Hermione le conto a Gandalf como Denethor sabía muchas cosas con respecto a la comunidad del anillo, en especial respecto a Aragorn.

- ¿crees que Denethor tenga espías en Rivendel? – le preguntó Pipin.

- eso es una idea absurda, pero estoy intrigado acerca de cómo pudo averiguar tantas cosas – le respondió Gandalf.

- ¿y si Denethor, también tiene un palantir? – preguntó Hermione.

- eso explicaría muchas cosas, Denethor vio dentro del palantir y el enemigo le mostro visiones de derrota y muerte, pero esas imágenes no son el futuro, son simples trucos del enemigo.

- ¿deberíamos decírselo a Denethor?

- no Hermione, Denethor no admitiría haber sido engañado por Sauron, lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están.

Una noche Hermione, Gandalf y Pipin hablaban sobre la guerra y las oportunidades que tendrían Frodo y Sam de llegar a la montaña del destino.

- forzando la vista puedes ver cómo la montaña del destino arroja lava a lo lejos – decía Hermione.

- Gandalf, ¿crees que los nazgûl vengan volando en esos monstruos alados? – preguntaba Pipin, quien había oído que un nazgûl había atacado Osgiliath volando en una especie de serpiente con alas (Faramir y sus hombres no mencionaron a nadie la presencia de los hobbits)

- no lo sé Pipin, espero que no, de lo contrario nuestra estrategia para defender la ciudad desde la cima sería inútil.

- pero si tenemos que bajar tan sólo un nivel inferior no tendríamos una vista de todo el campo de batalla – le dijo Hermione.

- lo sé, la disposición de la ciudad es cómo una mano extendida hacia el frente y los muros no son curvos, sino rectos – decía cuando un haz de luz verde salió disparada hacia el firmamento desde minas morgul. Hermione no pudo evitar dar un par de pasos hacia atrás lo mismo que Pipin, Gandalf los sostuvo por detrás dándoles ánimos.

La mañana siguiente Hermione y sus amigos vieron cómo Faramir y sus hombres escapaban perseguidos por los nazgûl que montaban monstruos alados. Gandalf fue al rescate de los hombres y Hermione junto con Pipin fueron a recibirlos. Faramir vio de forma extraña a Pipin y de esta manera se enteraron del paradero de Frodo.

- ¡no puedo creerlo! Si hubiese esperado a Faramir me hubiese encontrado con Frodo – se quejaba Hermione.

- no podías hacer nada Hermione – le dijo Gandalf – el destino decretó que Frodo continuase su camino sólo.

Hermione daba los últimos preparativos para la defensa de la ciudad cuando una conmoción se escuchó en la entrada de la fortaleza.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó la bruja.

- Faramir tuvo una discusión con su padre y ahora pretende retomar Osgiliath – le dijo Pipin.

- es una locura, no podrán lograrlo.

- Faramir cree que podrá lograrlo con el blindaje mágico de sus armaduras, que las flechas no le harán daño.

- ¿y después qué? Ya bien se lo explique, que la magia no evitara que sus huesos se rompan y se desangre por dentro si es atacado con espadas o mazos.

- aun así quiere intentarlo Hermione.

La chica corrió presurosa dónde Faramir y escuchó cómo las palabras de Gandalf no hacían eco en el hombre.

- Imperio – susurro la bruja y Faramir mostró una mirada ausente y decidió no acometer la misión suicida.

- mi deber cómo capitán es defender mi reino sin arriesgar la vida de mis hombres de manera irrazonable – decía quedamente Faramir y se retiró con sus hombres a las caballerizas.

- ¿Qué fue eso Hermione? – le preguntaron Gandalf y Pipin a la vez, pero Hermione bajó la vista, se la veía deprimida.

- es el hechizo Imperio, uno de los hechizos prohibidos en mi mundo, cualquiera que los use es condenado a azkaban, la prisión de los magos… y yo la use…

- no tenias opción Hermione – le decía Pipin, mientras le frotaba la espalda para animarla.

- es cierto Hermione, de lo contrario Faramir y sus hombres habrían ido a una muerte segura – le respondió Gandalf sonriéndole, lo cual animó a la bruja ya que hacía tiempo que no veía al mago sonreír.

A la tarde Faramir fue a encontrarse con Hermione, se veía disgustado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? – le dijo con una expresión enojada.

Hermione se asustó y le dijo temblando lo que había hecho. Faramir la observaba en silencio.

- actué impulsivamente luego de discutir con mi padre, ahora veo que lo que intenté fue una locura – le dijo Faramir con el ceño fruncido

- No vuelvas a hacerlo – concluyó el hombre y se alejó del lugar.

- cielos, por un momento creí que me golpearía – pensó Hermione, ya nada le sorprendía de este mundo misógino y brutal.

El día del ataque llegó y la chica vio con horror que el número de orcos empequeñecía al ejército de Saruman.

- mejor ataco de inmediato Gandalf.

- doy gracias a los valar por tus hechizos de larga distancia Hermione.

La bruja subió al segundo nivel de la ciudad y empezó a bombardear al ejército con el hechizo Bombarda Máxima, ni siquiera se preocupo en apuntar, y es que eran tantos orcos que a la distancia se asemejaban a una marea negra.

Apenas aparecieron las torres de asalto y las catapultas, Hermione dio cuenta de ellas, sin embargo, los orcos apresuraron la marcha y ya llegaban al muro defensivo erigido por orden de Hermione.

A diferencia del ejército de Saruman que era comandado por crueles capataces, el multitudinario ejército de Sauron era comandado por el líder de los nazgûl y otros experimentados capitanes. Detuvieron el avance de las torres de asalto y catapultas, y ordenaron a los orcos el derribar primero el débil muro de madera y rocas.

- Gandalf, se volvieron listos ya no mandan más maquinas de asedio – le informo Hermione al mago.

- eso me temo, de seguro retiraran hasta la última roca para que pasen después.

Hermione siguió atacando, pero eso no detuvo la labor orca de despejar todo el camino.

Una vez los orcos pudieron pasar, trataron de exterminar a los guardias del muro exterior, pero gracias a la magia de Hermione, ningún arquero resulto herido.

Nuevamente las maquinas de asedio avanzaron y Hermione comenzó a atacarlas, pero entonces los comandantes enemigos mandaron a los orcos a ir dónde el muro exterior de la ciudad y subir las murallas usando escaleras las cuales una vez llegadas a su destino eran amarradas unas con otras para alargar su tamaño y así poder tomar la primera línea defensiva.

Los orcos sufrieron muchas bajas debido a los calderos con plomo fundido o aceite hirviendo, pero poseídos por una furia insana seguían intentando subir. Hermione quien iba con Gandalf en sombra gris apenas se daba abasto para incrementar la cantidad de líquido letal en cada caldero.

- ¡no está funcionando Gandalf! No necesitan de torres de asalto para subir al muro y no puedo estar detrás de cada caldero al mismo tiempo.

- ¡istari castaña, las torres de asalto y las catapultas avanzan nuevamente! – le informaba uno de los capitanes. El mago miró de forma preocupada a la chica.

- dejemos a los guardias la protección del muro y concentrémonos en las maquinas de asedio – sugirió Gandalf.

Hermione se dirigía con Gandalf de uno a otro extremo del muro y empezaba a destruir las maquinas de asedio.

-¡las catapultas nos disparan! – gritaban los hombres y Hermione tuvo que ir a otra sección del muro para destruirlas, pero apenas destruía estas, le informaban que otras catapultas disparaban al otro extremo del muro.

- ¡Hermione no puede hacerlo todo sola! – Gritaba Gandalf – disparen las catapultas de la ciudad - ordenó, y masivas catapultas arrojaban enormes pedazos de muros sobre los orcos. Desafortunadamente, las catapultas y su dotación de hombres eran inmóviles y fueron destruidas por los nazgûl en sus monturas aladas.

Uno de los nazgûl paso cerca de Hermione y ella se tapo los oídos con fuerza, mientras gritaba.

- ¡trata de calmarte Hermione! - le decía Gandalf.

- Gandalf, que fue eso – gimió la chica.

- los nazgûl impregnan de miedo el corazón de los hombres con sus ataques – le decía el mago, Hermione no recordaba que antes tuviesen ese poder.

- ¿aura de miedo? ¡Eso es hacer trampa! – pensó Hermione.

Por fin todas las catapultas fueron destruidas, pero las torres de asalto avanzaban cada vez más, y todos los escombros que juntaron los hombres al borde de los muros para evitar que las torres se acercasen, fueron despejados por los orcos.

- Gandalf, no lo lograremos – le decía la bruja.

- valor Hermione, debemos resistir – le decía el mago cuando Hermione acabó de destruir la torre de asalto que amenazaba ese sector.

- ¡istari castaña, una torre de asaltó llegó al otro lado del muro y los orcos empiezan a atacarnos!

Hermione y Gandalf se apresuraron a repeler a los orcos, y en eso vieron cómo un orco especialmente brutal se acercaba dónde Pipin.

- Avada Kedavra - gritó Hermione y el orco cayó abatido.

Gandalf mando a Pipin a ir a un lugar a salvo y ambos magos continuaron el ataque.

- ¡cubran a Hermione, para que pueda destruir está torre! – gritaba Gandalf y Hermione destruyó la torre de asalto, la chica no pudo ni dar un respiro de descanso ya que tuvo que ir a otro lado del muro para destruir las otras torres que se acercaban.

En la noche la batalla continuaba, afortunadamente todas las torres de asalto fueron destruidas, pero vio cómo un ariete gigante con la forma de una cabeza de lobo se acercaba.

- es la ultima maquina de asedio, podemos lograrlo Gandalf – le dijo una exhausta Hermione. Y procedió junto con los arqueros del muro a destruir la máquina infernal.

Los orcos al ver todas sus maquinas de asedio destruidas no se detuvieron en su ataque y decidieron continuar con el plan de usar escaleras pequeñas para subir el muro. El ataque fue tan masivo que Hermione no pudo contenerlo con sus hechizos ni con los calderos y los orcos atacaron el primer nivel sin necesidad de derribar la puerta principal.

- ¡este lugar está perdido! ¡Retrocedamos al segundo nivel! – ordenaba Gandalf.

- ¡Hermione, Faramir fue herido por un orco y ahora lo llevan a las casas de curación! – le informaba Pipin.

- entiendo Pipin, no te apartes del lado de Faramir y Boromir – le indicó y el hobbit corrió de vuelta dónde las casas de curación.

Los calderos del segundo muro causaron muchas bajas, pero Hermione no podía rellenarlos con la rapidez necesaria y los orcos habían reunido mucha madera junto a las puertas y comenzaron a prenderle fuego.

- Aqua Eructo – conjuró la bruja y apagó el fuego, pero los orcos ya subían por el otro extremo del segundo muro.

Los orcos hubiesen entrado cómo una marejada de no ser por Hermione, pero tuvo que regresar a las puertas ya que los orcos renovaron su ataque contra está.

Así iba la batalla para Hermione, yendo y viniendo de un lado para el otro, menos mal que iba en sombra gris y Gandalf sujetaba las riendas.

- ¡Hermione, Gandalf! – Gritaba Pipin – Denethor llevó a Boromir y a Faramir a la casa de los reyes e intenta inmolarse junto con sus hijos, deben de hacer algo.

- yo iré Hermione, tú quédate y protege la puerta – ordenó Gandalf.

Hermione obedeció y se encargó de la defensa de las puertas.

- en caso de que caiga este lugar, derribare los edificios adyacentes – les informó a los hombres para que no quedasen desprevenidos.

Efectivamente, las puertas cedieron al amanecer y trols (u ogros) de aspecto brutal y completamente vestidos con armaduras, además portando enormes y brutales mazos se abrieron paso por la puerta. La presencia de los monstruos era tan intimidante que los soldados dieron varios pasos hacia atrás.

Hermione decidió en milisegundos que usar el Bombarda Máxima, sería un desperdicio de esfuerzo y decidió utilizar el Avada Kedavra, ya que los monstruos eran enormes. Los tres primeros monstruos cayeron en un santiamén y les siguieron otros seis trols, pero inmediatamente después toda una marejada de orcos ingreso al lugar.

Hermione creyó que no la contaría, pero entonces el sonido de varios cuernos de guerra sonó en el lugar, y los orcos huyeron de prisa.

- ¡el rey Théoden, viene en nuestra ayuda! – gritaba Gandalf.

- ¡no podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos ayudarlos! – gritó Hermione.

- tienes razón, entre el yunque y el martillo acabaremos con esas bestias – dijo el mago y todos fueron a combatir a los orcos a campo abierto.

Los orcos viendo que eran atacados por dos frentes huyeron por todas partes, Hermione creyó que todo había terminado, cuando escuchó el sonido de otros cuernos de guerra, eran los harad, con sus olifantes.

Hermione abrió la boca de la impresión, jamás había visto animales tan grandes en su vida.

- no son elefantes, tampoco mamuts, que demonios son –dijo la chica al ver a las colosales bestias y sobre cada una de ellas una dotación de arqueros.

Todos los hombres miraban asustados a las bestias y Hermione tomó una decisión.

- Gandalf tu ve por la derecha y yo por la izquierda.

- ¿Qué pretendes Hermione?

- les cegare con el Conjuntivitis, tú atúrdelos cómo lo hiciste con los nazgûl.

- no puedo cegar a los olifantes Hermione.

- no necesito que los ciegues, sólo necesito que los aturdas hasta que yo les eche la maldición.

Gandalf asintió y se fue en sombra gris, mientras que el propio rey Théoden llevó a Hermione.

- señor, siento todos los problemas que cause – le decía Hermione al rey.

- no te preocupes Hermione, ahora ataquemos a esas bestias.

Los olifantes formaban una fila uniforme que facilitó la labor de los dos magos y Hermione cegó al restante grupo de olifantes, mientras los inmovilizaba con el Incarcerous apuntándoles a las patas.

Los hombres empezaban a gritar de júbilo cuando el señor de los nazgûl atacó a Hermione, por fortuna la bruja se dio cuenta a tiempo.

- ¡Crucio! – gritó Hermione apuntando a la cabeza del monstruo y este tumbó al nazgûl, alejándose del lugar.

El nazgûl se incorporó y levantó una brutal y enorme arma, el caballo del rey se encabritó y tiró al rey y a Hermione al piso.

- Te has entrometido ya varias veces en el camino del señor oscuro, prepárate a conocer la muerte – le dijo el nazgûl con una voz sobrenatural.

Los hombres alrededor, incluido el rey no soportaron el "aura de miedo" que desplegaba el nazgûl y no se atrevieron a atacarle. Pero Hermione sacando su valor Griffindor, pudo superar el miedo y se enfrentó al horror.

- ¡Expelliarmus! – gritó, pero el arma estaba hechizada para repeler la magia, al parecer el nazgûl había aprendido la lección.

El nazgûl ataco a Hermione en un costado, afortunadamente la chica hechizó su ropa con el Protego, pero aun así pudo sentir cómo se le rompían los huesos del brazo.

Hermione estaba en el piso y apuntó con su varita a su brazo.

- Braquiam Emendo – dijo y sus huesos se curaron instantáneamente.

- menos mal que yo si sé el movimiento de varita adecuado – pensó Hermione al recordar a lockhart, el nazgûl estaba impresionado.

Hermione aprovechó la distracción de su enemigo y empuñando la daga que le regaló Galadriel, apuñaló en lo que sería el estomago al nazgûl.

-no… ningún hombre (humano de la tierra media) puede matarme, decía el nazgûl al sentir por primera vez el dolor del acero.

- yo no soy ningún hombre, yo vengo de las estrellas – le dijo Hermione y hundió más la daga en su adversario.

- ¡esto es lo que se siente morir! – le gritó Hermione y el nazgûl lanzó un grito descomunal que se oyó por todo el campo de batalla.

El nazgûl aun no estaba vencido y se dio media vuelta para huir, pese a que ya estaba implosionando, cuando Hermione saltó y se subió a su espalda y apuñaló al espectro una y otra vez.

- ¡maldito! ¡Tienes que morir! – gritó sacándose toda la frustración que cargaba desde que llegó a la tierra media, y el nazgûl dando otros estruendosos gritos, implosionó totalmente.

Los orcos y demás pieles verdes huyeron del lugar presas de la desmoralización al ver a su líder abatido, sólo los hombres al lado de Sauron siguieron la lucha, pero fueron abatidos por las fuerzas combinadas de los hombres de rohan, Gondor, y el ejército espectral que llegaba ese momento junto con Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli.

Los hombres soltaron gritos de victoria y los compañeros de la comunidad abrazaron a Hermione al verla nuevamente. Hermione se alegró mucho de verlos y se dirigió de vuelta a minas Thirith.

Gandalf tuvo razón al decirle a Hermione que no podía salvar a todos está vez, pero las bajas fueron mínimas en comparación a lo que hubiesen experimentado si no hubiesen contado con la ayuda de la bruja.

Aragorn curó a Boromir y a Faramir, y tuvo la lamentable tarea de comunicarles la muerte de su padre. Los dos guerreros lamentaron la suerte de su progenitor y se inclinaron ante Aragorn, reconociéndolo cómo rey de Gondor.

Aunque había motivos para celebrar la victoria debido a la escasa pérdida de vidas, Gandalf convocó a una reunión para tratar el asunto de que hacer a continuación.

- debemos partir hacia las puertas negras de Mordor, sólo así el "ojo" se dirigirá hacia esa locación, y no se preocupara de ver los alrededores del monte del destino, con lo que Frodo tendrá una oportunidad de llevar a cabo su misión – les decía el mago.

Hermione se estremeció, la forma en que Gandalf describía el movimiento del "ojo", le hacía sentir cómo si fuese una figura más dentro de un juego de video de estrategia, completamente inútil y predecible, ella creía que era dueña de su destino, pero pronto se sintió como si fuese controlada por una fuerza ajena a su voluntad, y ahora planeaban derrotar a Sauron, un dios que ayudó a la creación de este mundo, un dios menor, pero un dios al fin y al cabo. ¿Podrían ellos, simples seres pixelados destruir al jugador? ¿O este simplemente haría trampa para ganar el juego?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza para alejar estos confusos pensamientos y también ella aceptó el plan de Gandalf.

- ¿crees que Sauron caerá en la trampa? – le preguntaba Legolas.

- lo veo difícil Gandalf, Sauron no es tonto, él no irá simplemente por la presencia de Aragorn – decía Gimli.

- se necesita otra presencia – dijo el mago - ¿Quién fue el que espantó a los nazgûl cuando Frodo se dirigía a Rivendel?, ¿Quién fue el artífice para la victoria en el abismo de Helm?, ¿Quién impidió que los orcos invadiesen minas Thirith y aniquiló al señor de los nazgûl?

Todos miraban a Hermione.

- ¿yo? – se señalo con el dedo la chica.

- no, me refiero a Merry y a Pipin – dijo con tono enojado el mago.

- ¿pero, bastara mi presencia para hacer caer al enemigo en la trampa? – preguntó Hermione sonrojada y ceñuda.

- no bastará tú presencia y la de Aragorn, pero si van cómo portadores de la unión de los hombres, entonces seguro le haremos caer en nuestra treta.

- a que te refieres Gandalf – le preguntó Aragorn.

- tú ya fuiste reconocido por los hijos de Denethor cómo el rey de Gondor, y tú mi amigo Théoden, no tienes descendencia y le diste un título nobiliario a Hermione, si Rohan y Gondor van juntos a la puerta negra… si Aragorn y Hermione van juntos como esposos, seguro lo lograremos.

Un silencio sepulcral permanecía en el ambiente, sólo precedido por el ruido de las mandíbulas de Gimli y Legolas que se abrieron de forma considerable.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEE! – gritó al final Hermione, mientras trataba de cubrirse el rostro con los brazos y alzaba una de sus piernas.

- es la única manera Hermione – le explicaba el mago. Hermione veía a Aragorn que permanecía callado y con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

- ¡oh Dios! Está tan asqueado con la idea que se quedó mudo – pensaba la chica.

- entonces hagámoslo – dijo seriamente Aragorn. Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- por mí, no tengo ningún reparo – decía el rey Théoden – Hermione puede ser la heredera de mi reino.

- … esperen un momento – empezaba a decir la chica, pero nadie la escuchaba, todos inmersos en sus propios gritos celebrando la idea del mago.

Hermione estaba tan asombrada que no supo qué hacer, incluso se olvidó de usar su varita y usar el hechizo Sonorus para hacerse escuchar, por lo que al más puro estilo muggle, simplemente agarró por el brazo a Gandalf y se lo llevó aparte para poder hablar con él.

- ¡Gandalf, cómo se te ocurre está locura! ¡Ve dónde los demás y diles que esto no puede ser!

- pero Hermione, es la única manera de atraer la atención del enemigo ¿o no deseas ayudar a Frodo?

- ¡claro que quiero ayudar a Frodo! Pero, pero… ¡Gandalf tan solo tengo catorce años, no puedo casarme!

- pero si estas en la edad perfecta para casarte, de hecho ya pronto pasaras la edad para contraer nupcias que son los quince años.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Hermione, ¿eres virgen?

- ... ¡claro que los soy! Aun soy una niña – gritó con un rostro rojo cómo un tomate.

- aquí las mujeres de la nobleza se casan a los doce años. [Nota del Autor: un error del libro y la película, en la edad media las mujeres de la nobleza, se casaban a los 12 años para preservar su virginidad, por lo tanto Lady Éowyn no concuerda con lo que pasaba en la realidad. La edad máxima para casarse eran los 15 años reservado para las campesinas que ya habían sufrido innumerables ultrajes (en su mayor parte por los famosos "caballeros andantes de brillante armadura") y por lo tanto no eran muy apetecidas para casarse]

- … doce años… mierda… - pensó la bruja.

- pero que hay de Lady Éowyn, ella no tiene ni quince y mucho menos doce años… ¡y ella es de la nobleza! – le gritó la chica.

- Éowyn es…. Bueno, cómo llamamos aquí un "marimacho", ella misma llevo a Merry a la batalla y combatió en está – le contesto Gandalf que la miraba algo preocupado.

- Hermione, escucha – le dijo Gandalf inclinándose para poder verla directo a la cara – supongo que las cosas son muy diferentes en tu mundo, pero en este momento en la tierra media necesitamos de tu ayuda, no sólo Frodo y Sam, no solo Rohan y Gondor, sino también toda la gente de la comarca, los hobbits y demás gente que habita en este mundo.

- yo… yo… - balbuceaba Hermione, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la primera vez que vio a Aragorn completamente aseado en Rivendel, pero también pensaba en su compromiso con Arwen, y al mismo tiempo el beso que le robó la elfo, junto con las palabras que Gandalf le dijo cuando ella se marchó de Rohan… y las imágenes de la pobre niña ultrajada en el banquete.

- … Gandalf, ahora no puedo tomar una decisión… por favor detén la anticipada celebración, te prometo… te prometo que hablare con Aragorn está noche y mañana te daré mi respuesta, se las daré a todos.

En la noche Hermione pedía permiso a Aragorn para entrar en su habitación.

- ay, sigue con el rostro serio, seguro está asqueado con la idea del matrimonio, además él ya tiene a Arwen – pensaba Hermione entre asustada y curiosamente decepcionada.

- Hermione… - empezó a hablar Aragorn pero la bruja le calló.

- Aragorn, no tienes que hacer esto por el bien de todos, no tienes que sacrificarte, tú… tú tienes a Arwen.

- sé lo que Arwen siente por ti Hermione – le dijo y la bruja sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies mientras su cuerpo gritaba queriendo salir huyendo por la puerta.

- ¿nos… nos viste? – le preguntó la bruja tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

- el trato de Arwen hacia mi persona se enfrió con tu presencia Hermione.

- Aragorn yo… lo siento, pero Arwen no está enamorada de mí, sólo… sólo está encandilada porque soy exótica para ella, porque vengo de otro mundo, porque…

- y el trato que le dispensaba a Arwen también cambio desde que te conocí y los sentimientos hacia ti se afianzaron a medida que te conocía.

- ¿Qué? Pero Aragorn que dices – le decía mientras notaba cómo los latidos de su corazón aumentaban de forma vertiginosa.

- si no me crees Hermione, mira – le dijo Aragorn y le mostro la joya que le regalase Arwen, estaba opaca.

- cuando Elrond, me visitó en el sagrario y me dio la espada, me dijo que la joya se opacaba por que Arwen estaba muriendo debido al poder de Mordor… pero también me dijo que lo hacía porque mis sentimientos hacia ella se habían desvanecido para nunca más volver. Hermione, cuando te di el beso en la frente en el abismo de Helm, en realidad quería besarte en los labios, pero tuve miedo de nublar tu juicio para la batalla, por favor perdóname por ser un hombre tan débil…

Hermione permaneció sin habla y Aragorn la estrechó entre sus brazos. Diversos pensamientos cruzaron la mente de la bruja, ¿esto era lo que quería?, no podía negar lo que sentía por Aragorn, pero la diferencia de edad era tanta y ella era menor de edad, aun una niña, de seguro en su mundo Aragorn hubiese terminado en la cárcel de haberle propuesto matrimonio, pero aquí en este mundo medieval, no habían leyes que le prohibiesen casarse y nadie les juzgaría con la mirada, nadie… sí, esto era lo que quería.

Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que simplemente elevó su rostro para que Aragorn le besase y allí con el firmamento como testigo, ambos sellaron su amor con un beso, y las estrellas empezaron a centellar sus luces de forma armoniosa, de la misma manera en que los dos amantes movían armoniosamente sus cuerpos, en un lecho que les pareció estar hecho de nubes serenas y al mismo tiempo tormentosas…

La mañana siguiente, se celebró una sencilla ceremonia e inmediatamente después todos partieron hacia las puertas de Mordor. Hermione se imaginaba su boda de manera diferente, no había música ni bailes, solo el silencio roto por los cascos de los caballos y las armaduras chocando unas con otras.

Aragorn viendo el rostro de Hermione le tomó de la mano.

- lamento esto – le dijo simplemente mientras la miraba. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- yo no – le dijo sonriéndole – no creo que vayamos a nuestra muerte, seguro los valar ayudaran a Frodo a cumplir su misión.

Aragorn se estiró para abrazarla (ambos montaban sus respectivos caballos) y empezó a llorar. Hermione se sorprendió de verle llorar y le acaricio el rostro y le besó con ternura.

El ejército llegó a las puertas de Mordor, Hermione jamás vio algo así en toda su vida pero mostro valor y junto a su esposo, y los demás miembros de la comunidad, se dirigieron a la masiva entrada.

- ¡convocamos a Sauron para que pague por todo el mal que causó a la tierra media! – le retó Aragorn.

- ¡le convocamos en nombre de los reyes de Rohan y Gondor! ¡Los señores de la tierra media, te impondrán tu merecido castigo! – le amenazó Hermione.

Las puertas negras se abrieron y Hermione pudo sentir cómo el ojo de Sauron fijaba su mirada en ellos, mientras los orcos avanzaban para atacarles.

Aragorn arengó a sus hombres de una manera que hizo que Hermione se sintiera orgullosa y la batalla comenzó, está fue brutal y varios hombres murieron. Todos los jinetes fueron desmontados incluyendo a Hermione y Aragorn. El enemigo dejo de atacarles y empezó a rodearlos, Sauron el señor oscuro había ganado y tenía un último ofrecimiento que hacer.

- Istari de las estrellas – escuchó claramente Hermione – úneteme y juntos regiremos el mundo entero, tú y tu esposo podrán gobernar en la tierra media bajo mi tutela, mientras yo gobernaré la voluntad de los hombres, avanza hacia mí y acepta el poder sobre los hombres.

Hermione avanzó y los hombres perdieron la esperanza, pero entonces la bruja se dio la vuelta y les sonrió.

- por Frodo – dijo y lanzando un grito salvaje corrió a enfrentarse al enemigo. Primero su esposo y luego los otros miembros de la comunidad le siguieron junto con los restantes soldados que quedaban.

Sauron ordenó matar a todos y sus huestes pieles verdes les atacaron con furia, Hermione vio cómo su esposo estaba a punto de ser asesinado por un enorme trol, pero ella con el Avada Kedavra, le salvo a último momento.

En ese momento un grito se oyó por todo el campo de batalla, a diferencia del grito del señor nazgûl, el grito de Sauron se sentía también dentro del alma de cada uno de los presentes, cómo si intentase rasgarlos desde dentro. Los orcos y demás pieles verdes veían cómo la torre oscura, se desplomaba y presas del pánico por ver a su creador, a su dios derrumbándose huyeron del lugar sin importarles pisarse unos a otros.

Finalmente el ojo implosionó, generando una onda expansiva similar a la de una bomba atómica, pero de menor poder destructivo, Sauron el dios, el enemigo del mundo había muerto.

Todo el lugar empezaba a desmoronarse y Hermione instintivamente sostuvo con fuerza el paño en que tenía envueltos los cabellos de Galadriel, y de seguro fue esto lo que protegió el terreno en el que estaban todos los hombres, ya que este no cedió ante el abismo que cada vez crecía amenazando tragarse a todos.

La sensación en todos los hombres fue extraña, fue cómo si una suciedad impregnada en lo más profundo de sus almas hubiese desaparecido para no volver más.

- ¡FRODO! – gritaban una vez y otra todos los presentes, cuando una explosión se sintió en todos los alrededores, el monte del destino había hecho erupción de forma tal que toda una ladera de este había colapsado. Hermione no había visto algo semejante desde el monte Santa Elena en su mundo.

Era imposible que Frodo y Sam hubiesen sobrevivido, pero Hermione recordó la historia de un hombre que si lo hizo y se lo comunico a Gandalf, quien en compañía de las águilas gigantes fue al rescate de sus amigos.

El ambiente de desasosiego era aplastante, pero cuando todos se resignaban ante el destino de Frodo y Sam, las águilas aparecieron.

- ¡es Frodo y Sam! – gritó Legolas quien por ser un elfo tenía la mejor vista de todos.

Un clamor de alegría se escuchó por segunda vez en esas tierras malditas, Gimli estaba tan feliz que dando un salto abrazó a Legolas y le pegó un sonoro beso en los labios. El elfo se quedo como de piedra y los hobbits se rieron con fuerza.

- ¡Aragorn, de prisa sube, los hobbits necesitaran tu ayuda! – le gritó Gandalf y una de las águilas que no sujetaba a ningún hobbit descendió para llevarse al rey.

- vete pronto mi amor, yo guiare a los demás de vuelta a casa – le dijo llorando de alegría Hermione.

Las águilas se alejaron bañadas por la luz dorada del atardecer y Hermione con la sonrisa de una madre guió a todos de vuelta a Minas Thirith.

FIN


	4. extra - bonus

Este es un capitulo extra (de tres partes), de hecho es el primer capítulo extra (bonus) que hago, así que si sale mal, no me echen muchos palos.

Recuerden que como Hermione desapareció por el velo, el futuro se cambió, no murieron ni Dumbledore ni Snape.

¡ODIO LA EDAD MEDIA!

UNA CHICA EN LA TIERRA MEDIA, FAIRY TAIL Y EL HAZARD

Con Sauron derrotado definitivamente, todos se prepararon para las festividades, Aragorn quería hacerlo en la cima de Minas Thirith, pero Hermione quería hacerlo frente de las puertas de la fortaleza.

- celebraremos la derrota definitiva de Sauron, el enemigo del mundo durante dos eras Aragorn, quiero que todos tanto caballeros, nobles y campesinos estén presente. Recuerda que Sauron no sólo quería exterminar a la nobleza, quería matarnos a todos – le dijo Hermione a Aragorn convenciéndolo con este argumento.

- eso implicara retrasar las festividades, todo el lugar aun tiene las cicatrices de la guerra –le dijo Aragorn.

- ya verás cómo todo se limpia en un santiamén – le dijo su esposa y Aragorn rogó por que fuera cierto.

Efectivamente Hermione tuvo razón, la gente pese a que estaba cansada por la guerra trabajó animadamente para celebrar un futuro sin los horrores de las dos anteriores eras. El campo fue limpiado en solo un par de días.

- Aragorn no quiero que maten a los olifantes.

- pero Hermione, que haremos con semejantes monstruos.

- no son diferentes a los huargos o a los caballos Aragorn, sólo atacaban azuzados por sus amos.

- pero ni siquiera tenemos suficiente comida para ellos.

- creo que puedo realizar el hechizo Geminio, así que no te preocupes – decía Hermione no muy segura de poder realizar un hechizo tan complicado.

Hermione realizó el hechizo a la perfección después de la vigésima tercera vez y así pudo salvar a los olifantes. Los elfos le ayudaron con el entrenamiento de las bestias.

El esperado día del festejo Frodo y Sam (junto con Merry y Pipin) estaban completamente recuperados y fueron los invitados de honor a una celebración que no solo era para alegrarse por la derrota de Sauron y el fin de la guerra, sino que también era para celebrar la entronización de Hermione y Aragorn cómo los reyes de Rohan y Gondor, además de celebrar las nupcias de los héroes.

La celebración duró tres días y tres noches (no mucho a comparación de las fiestas que organizaban hobbits o enanos), al final una exhausta Hermione y un aun más exhausto Aragorn se retiraron para disfrutar su merecida (y postergada) noche de bodas que al final resulto ser mediodía de bodas, porque ambos estaban tan cansados que simplemente se pusieron a dormir toda la noche.

Los reyes en la noche recibieron nuevamente a todos los invitados (nobles y campesinos) y en la mañana decidieron dar un homenaje especial a los hobbits. Al final de este Hermione se dirigió dónde los hobbits, ellos trataron de hacer una reverencia pero la chica fue la que se inclinó ante ellos, lo mismo que su esposo y todos los presentes. Gandalf que también se inclinó levantó el rostro y sonrió de manera paternal a la bruja.

- sí, seguro ella cambiara al mundo.

La compañía se quedó un mes para complacer a Hermione y ella un día antes de la partida de sus amigos tuvo una reunión con Gandalf.

- ¿y qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupada Hermione?

- la primera Gandalf es que estoy muy preocupada con esto de tener hijos.

- ya sabes Hermione que en la tierra media las cosas son diferentes, tú no eres muy joven para tener hijos.

- pero al igual que las mujeres en la edad media de mi mundo corro un alto riesgo de morir dando a luz ¿o me equivoco Gandalf?

El mago no supo que responder.

- he estado tomando hierbas que me dieron las mujeres en las casas de curación para no quedar embarazada, aun no se lo he dicho a Aragorn.

- seguro Aragorn comprenderá que aun no quieras tener hijos, de hecho Aragorn por tener la sangre de numenor en sus venas envejecerá más lentamente que otros hombres y podrá darse el lujo de esperar para tener hijos.

- en mi mundo durante en la edad media, las mujeres en cada parto se jugaban la vida y lo peor es que de cada diez niños, siete u ocho morían, yo no quisiera tener que arriesgar mi vida y mucho menos tener que soportar la pena de ver a mis hijos morir uno tras otro. Seguro que las estadísticas en la tierra media no difieren mucho.

- es cierto Hermione, pero cómo te dije puedes esperar para tener hijos y de seguro Aragorn se alegrara si tan solo le das un heredero al trono.

- eso me lleva a mi segunda preocupación Gandalf – le dijo Hermione con una mirada de miedo en el rostro.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Hermione? – le dijo el mago con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro sabiendo que Hermione había dejado lo peor para el final.

- en todo este tiempo que pase en la tierra media… no me creció el cabello.

Gandalf abrió los ojos como platos e hizo acostar a Hermione en su cama, revisándola con su báculo, sus temores se confirmaron.

- no envejecerás de la misma forma que los demás.

- ¿tanto cómo Aragorn?

- me temo que cuando Aragorn muera de viejo, tú tan solo tendrás quince años - le dijo el mago y su rostro nuevamente envejeció por la pena.

Hermione abrazó a Gandalf y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Al retirarse acordaron que no le dirían nada a Aragorn.

La compañía partió la mañana siguiente y Hermione se despidió calurosamente de ellos, prometiéndoles visitarlos algún día, ya sea en la comarca, en los reinos enanos o en los bosques elfos.

Pasado otro mes Hermione se dirigió a la capital de Rohan. Allí junto con Aragorn pusieron varios asuntos en orden y Théoden les aseguró que no se preocuparan ya que él pretendía vivir muchos años y seguir gobernando Rohan hasta que le llegase el turno de Hermione de asumir sus responsabilidades cómo soberana del reino.

Hermione vio a la pequeña niña que antes fue ultrajada y pidió a la anciana de las cocinas que fuese con Hermione a Minas Thirith. El nombre de la niña era Tina, tenía el cabello un poco corto y de color negro, lo mismo que sus ojos, era preciosa considerando el hecho que se notaba que sufría signos de desnutrición, pero eso se podía remediar.

Hermione le pidió a su esposo y al rey Théoden que no fuesen tan laxos con los vejámenes que cometían los caballeros con las jóvenes campesinas.

Al retornar a Minas Thirith, sucedió algo extraño, un grupo de jinetes de Rohan pasaban por el lugar y Tina fijo su vista en uno de los hombres, de repente un fuerte viento en forma de remolino rodeo a la niña.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntó Aragorn, pero Hermione no le respondió, simplemente se bajó de su caballo y le dio un fuerte abrazó a Tina. Hermione había encontrado a su primera bruja.

Tina y Aragorn estaban sorprendidos y Hermione le prometió a la niña (dos años menor que ella) que le enseñaría toda la magia que sabía.

Al siguiente mes acordó con Gandalf encontrarse en la que fuese la torre de Saruman. Hermione se sorprendió del destino de Saruman y grima en la tierra de los hobbits y junto con Tina, entró en la torre para llevarse toda la biblioteca del mago y cualquier otro documento importante a Minas Thirith.

- es increíble Gandalf, Saruman estaba más de mil años adelantado a su tiempo, aquí hay diseños de carruajes mágicos y similares, cómo la cadena infinita para la producción en serie y graficas para la construcción de armas en serie y muchas otras cosas más.

- ese saber puede ser peligroso si cae en las manos equivocadas, Hermione.

- lo sé Gandalf, yo quiero llevar algo de adelanto tecnológico a este mundo, pero muchas de las cosas que planeaba Saruman, sencillamente arruinarían la tierra media si se las aplicase de inmediato.

- es cierto, cada cosa tiene su momento y su tiempo.

- pero aun así, estoy dispuesta a transformar este sistema feudal, no te preocupes Gandalf no apresurare las cosas.

Pasado un año Hermione habló con Aragorn acerca de la imposibilidad de tener hijos y decidieron adoptar a la pequeña Tina.

- querida hija, la verdad que te pareces más a mi hermana mayor – le decía bromeando Hermione un día.

- pero mama (Tina le llamaba así porque quería mucho a Hermione), pronto tendré más edad que tú, realmente eso ¿no puede evitarse?

- me temo que por ser de otro mundo, conoceré a tus tátara-tátara-tátara nietos y yo seré aún una jovencita – le dijo y Tina abrazó a Hermione con cariño.

Minas Thirith había sido remodelada gracias a la ayuda de los elfos, volviéndola una ciudad más verde y gracias a los enanos colocó servicios básicos de higiene por todo el lugar. Este mismo sistema se aplicó en todas las ciudades y pueblos de Rohan y Gondor.

Hermione quiso que la capital se situase en Osgiliath debido a que le daba la impresión de que se estaban alejando del pueblo al permanecer tanto tiempo en Minas Thirith y Aragorn aceptó la sugerencia de su esposa.

Los años pasaron y Gandalf, Frodo y Bilbo, junto con Galadriel y los elfos de Rivendel (Elrond y Arwen) tomaron los barcos hacia las tierras imperecederas, la cuarta edad de la tierra media había comenzado.

La cuarta edad de los hombres se veía promisoria gracias a los adelantos sociales que trajo Hermione, cómo la alfabetización obligatoria de todos los niños Y NIÑAS, así como otras de diversa naturaleza, también cambio el sistema de impartir justicia, no permitiría que lo que le sucedió a Tina siguiese repitiéndose.

Al pasar los años Hermione siguió encontrando más niños con habilidades mágicas y decidió que minas Thirith se volviese una escuela para los magos y brujas de la tierra media. Para ese tiempo hacia ya un siglo que Théoden murió, lo mismo que su esposo. Abdicó el trono del imperio a favor de uno de los descendientes de Tina y ella se erigió como directora del nuevo colegio de magia y hechicería de Howarts de la tierra media.

Hermione lo hizo muy bien cómo directora del colegio, las varitas y las escobas mágicas ya no ocultaban para ella ningún secreto, sin embargo, le tuvo cariño a los báculos y siguió con ellos, los había refinado y ahora no estos no tenían nada que envidiar de las varitas de su mundo, e incluso cambiaban de tamaño para su fácil transporte.

Hermione tomó cómo prioridad del colegio la magia curativa y luego de un par de siglos dejó su puesto de directora y ella se dedicó a desarrollar nuevos tipos de magia, le preocupaba lo que le dijo su amiga Luna sobre cómo murió su madre al tratar de hacer lo mismo, pero Hermione tomó las precauciones adecuadas. Luego de mucho tiempo desarrolló magia tan poderosa que hacía ver a los magos de su mundo natal cómo simples niños.

Un carruaje elegante hecho de madera finísima se acercaba a la comarca, el carruaje extraño no tenía caballos pero si un conductor que al parecer movía unas palancas para conducir tan extraña maquina. El carruaje se acercó a la plaza del pueblo, en ella había un monumento con unas esculturas de seres fantásticos e imposibles: un enano y un elfo de cuentos de hadas, un anciano mago y a su lado lo que parecía ser su bruja aprendiz, también había las figuras de unos niños, uno de ellos llevaba un anillo. Al pie del monumento una placa de broce rezaba: La imaginación como guía para los escritores.

- papá, mamá, miren es el tío Bilbo bolsón – decía una niña humana jalando de las ropa de sus padres para que se acercaran.

- Jo jo jo feliz noche a todos - decía un hombre adulto vestido con un traje dorado y verde, dicho hombre tenía un ridículo sombrero elfo, pero llevaba una larga barba blanca.

Varios niños humanos con sus padres se acercaron al hombre e hicieron fila para que sus hijos le pidiesen regalos al curioso personaje.

El carruaje permaneció un minuto entero frente al monumento y prosiguió su marcha, finalmente el conductor llevó el carruaje frente a lo que parecía ser un campo de cultivo inmenso. La puerta se abrió y varias personas bajaron de este, de hecho muchas más de lo que el tamaño del carruaje podría llevar, parecía cosa de magia.

Una mujer con ropas muggles se bajó del vehículo y observó los alrededores, inspiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones con aire puro.

- incluso el aire cambio, antes olía a bosque… antes había un bosque… y mira allí se situaba una pequeña colina, una pequeña fogata…

- ¿estás segura de esto? – preguntó un anciano y pequeño hombre.

- sí, las cosas que eran ya no son – dijo crípticamente la mujer – perdóname por hacerles venir.

- haríamos lo que fuese por ti y lo sabes primera, también mis niños están dispuestos a acompañarte – dijo el anciano al ver a los acompañantes que salieron del carruaje, todos ellos eran muy jóvenes, no sobrepasaban los 17 años.

En la Tierra, Voldemort y su ejército de mortifagos, dementores, hombres lobo, gigantes y demás bestias habían derribado la última barrera que protegía Howarts.

- Albus, creo que es el fin – dijo Snape.

- no debemos mostrar miedo ante Tom, sino el amor que nos impulsa a defender a nuestros estudiantes – le contestó el anciano director.

El ejército se disponía a avanzar cuando un gigante círculo mágico hizo su aparición, de este salió una mujer de unos 27 años aproximadamente junto con un anciano, y detrás de ellos unos adolescentes con miradas decididas y agresivas.

- ¿entonces este es el ejército del calvito de voldi? – dijo un muchacho de cabello rosa y abdomen demasiado muscular para su edad, mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

- Jo, no creas que está vez te llevaras la gloria – dijo un muchacho de cabello negro y procedió a desnudarse con una facilidad pasmosa, el también tenía un abdomen demasiado musculoso para su edad.

- no te desnudes idiota – le criticó una joven cuyo cabello era tan rojo que sería la envidia de Ginny. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y vestía una especie de armadura medieval.

- es cierto – decía una joven rubia de generosas proporciones para su edad, mientras tapaba los ojos de una niña de doce años.

- estos pelotudos, siempre saben hacer la "primera buena impresión" – decía otro joven con el cabello en forma de erizo y extremadamente largo, parecía que tenía varias piezas de "piercing" en un rostro feroz que indicaba que lo mejor era no meterse con él.

- hermanita, mostrémosles a estos mariquitas lo que significa ser un hombre de verdad – dijo otro muchacho, el cual era muy alto y muscular.

- vaya, vaya – se limito a decir la hermana del sujeto, tenía un rostro y una figura de modelo.

- ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? no me importa quienes sean, pagaran haberse interpuesto en el camino del mago más grande de todos – les amenazó Voldemort y seguidamente les lanzó el avada Kedavra, pero la mujer del frente hizo aparecer de la nada un báculo enorme en forma de un signo de interrogación, y en su extremo dentro de este había una esfera que flotaba ingrávida y giraba, al parecer hecho de fibras de oro y plata. La maldición de Voldemort fue interceptada.

- ¡no puede ser! ¡Nada puede interceptar la maldición asesina! – dijo Voldemort y ordenó a su ejército atacar a los extraños sujetos.

Unos magos conjuraron enormes llamas que parecieron barrer con el grupo, pero en eso estas fueron absorbidas por la boca del chico de cabello rosa.

- que buen fuego, ya me siento lleno otra vez – dijo dando un sonoro eructo, y a continuación se dirigió al ejército de Voldemort, de sus brazos salían llamas de fuego y empezó a golpear salvajemente a los mortifagos.

- ¡que no te lleves toda la gloria cabron! - dijo el chico desnudo y juntando sus manos congeló de un solo golpe a varios mortifagos.

Los mortifagos contraatacaron pero la chica de cabello rojo generó como cien espadas alrededor suyo y dio cuenta de los enemigos.

- me dan asco los que creen que exterminar la vida de los demás es algo placentero – dijo la pelirroja.

Varios dementores se acercaron, pero la chica rubia saco una llave y convocó a varias bizarras criaturas que exterminaron a los espectros.

- ¡criaturas del zodiaco, ataquen! – decía la rubia.

La niña que se hallaba a su lado era preciosa, y parecía que no podía hacer daño a nadie, pero en ese momento de su boca surgió una especie de remolino que acabó con varios enemigos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡aliento de la asesina de dragones! - gritó la preciosa niña de cabello negro y largo, mientras unos gatos parlantes y alados le animaban.

El muchacho sombrío con pelo de erizo transformó su cuerpo en metal y lanzó los ataques más salvajes hasta el momento.

- les advierto que a diferencia de estos perdedores magos de pacotilla, yo no soy una buena persona voldis de mierda.

Unos brutales hombres lobo avanzaban pero el muchacho alto y muscular se transformó en una bestia que hacía ver ridículas y enclenques a los licántropos.

- ¡esto significa ser un hombre! – gritó el muchacho bestia y de un solo golpe colosal, mató a unos veinte licántropos.

Bellatrix se dirigió ante la chica de aspecto inocente y rostro de modelo.

- ay, no me gusta pelear – decía la inocente jovencita, pero en eso se transformó en una especie de demonio alado con ojos sedientos de sangre y violencia, y agarrando a la mortifaga la despedazó sin compasión alguna.

Unos gigantes se acercaron, pero el anciano y pequeño mago se transformó en un gigante aún más formidable.

- ¡se atreven a atacar a mis niños! ¡No esperen ser juzgados por leyes de magos, sino por la ley de mi furia!

La batalla fue cruel y el ejército de Voldemort no podía hacer nada contra los extraños magos que no sólo usaban magia sino también ataques físicos con una furia y brutalidad digna de salvajes enloquecidos.

Voldemort atacaba a la mujer con varios hechizos, pero la joven mujer los interceptaba todos.

- yo te recordaba más fuerte – le dijo con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – le dijo Voldemort que no podía creer el poder de su contrincante.

- que lastima, tan joven pero encauzado sólo a destruir a los demás – dijo la mujer y levantó su báculo.

- FAIRY TAIL – gritó y el cielo pareció despejarse y pese a ser de noche varios haces de luz enormes cayeron en todo el campo de batalla, incluyendo Howarts.

El horrocux que se hallaba en el castillo fue destruido, junto con los otros que tenían Harry y ron, de hecho el horrocrux que estaba en el interior del muchacho también se desintegro sin lastimar al joven. En el campo de batalla, la luz destruyó la esfera protectora de nagini y también destruyó a la serpiente, igual suerte corrieron todos los integrantes del ejército de Voldemort.

- ¡no puede ser! ¡La profecía no contemplaba esto! – gritaba Voldemort.

- El futuro no es una línea recta, son varias líneas que se cruzan, siempre hay un futuro que podemos elegir para nosotros, pero tú te cerraste a esa posibilidad - le dijo la mujer con expresión seria en el rostro.

El cuerpo de Voldemort se transformó en piedra y luego se desmoronó convirtiéndose en polvo que fue llevado por el viento.

Los extraños magos celebraban la victoria de forma más entusiasta de la debida, pero tanto el pequeño y anciano mago cómo la mujer del báculo se acercaron a Howarts.

- … ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – les preguntaba Dumbledore que tenía sus anteojos en la punta de la nariz y algo chuecos.

- El es el ex director Makarov, del colegio de magia y hechicería de Howarts – les dijo la mujer y todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¿vienen del futuro? - Preguntó McGonagall, al recordar cuando entregó el gira-tiempo a Hermione y al recordar a su querida y desaparecida estudiante observó con más atención el rostro de la mujer, tenía el cabello castaño corto y los ojos eran de color miel…

- ¡por las barbas de Merlín! Señorita Granger ¿es usted? – decía la anciana bruja mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho debido a la impresión.

- profesora, volví al colegio un poco tarde, esperó que no me reste puntos – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Fue como si una bomba hubiese caído justo encima de los profesores, y estos bombardearon de preguntas a Hermione, pero ella les dijo que podría responder a todas a su debido momento en la sala de maestros.

Hermione les dio un resumen de sus aventuras en la tierra media, así como su boda y la fundación del colegio de magia.

- mi niña, debiste sufrir demasiado – le dijo llorando McGonagall.

- la tristeza fue cómo un breve sueño en comparación con los momentos felices que pase, saben, me casé muchas veces y tuve muchos hijos en más de mil trescientos años - les dijo con una sonrisa gentil que calentó los corazones de los presentes.

- cambiar un mundo y traer la magia de vuelta fue mucho trabajo, pero nunca renuncie a mi femineidad una vez tuve la confianza de estrecharla contra mi pecho.

- ¿cómo fue que retornaste? – le preguntó Dumbledore.

- retorne porque las cosas que eran ya no son más, porque las cosas que eran ya no serán más, porque ya no hay nadie vivo quien las recuerde excepto yo, y yo tenía una reunión largamente esperada por cumplir - les dijo con una mirada triste en los ojos, mientras Hermione recordaba el paso inclemente del tiempo y su cruel mordedura en todas las criaturas antiguas de la tierra media como los ents, los enanos, los elfos e incluso los hobbits.

Hermione siguió hablando con sus profesores y estos le contaron acerca de la guerra contra Voldemort.

- no debí vivir – decía Snape – debí morir por todo lo que cause, por la muerte de Lily.

- profesor Snape… - trataba de consolarlo Hermione.

- no es necesario que me llame profesor, llámeme por mi nombre – le decía abatido el hombre.

- a mí, pese que abdique el trono hace siglos, la gente sigue insistiendo en llamarme emperatriz madre o directora o primera… yo le entiendo profesor Dumbledore, la gente también insiste en regalarme libros – le dijo y el anciano director se rio.

- ¿Severus, por que no vas a la tierra media? – Le decía Hermione – un nuevo mundo, una nueva oportunidad.

Hermione se dirigió al gran comedor, los estudiantes de Makarov hacían mucho bullicio como de costumbre, y ella aprovechando la distracción se dirigió dónde sus antiguos compañeros y se puso al corriente con ellos.

- y… tienes novio ahora Hermione – le preguntaba un sonrojado ron, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

- ron, tengo más de 1300 años y en este mundo como unos 27, además estoy casada – le dijo al muchacho mostrándole el anillo más hermoso que jamás él o sus amigos vieron en su vida. Ginny golpeó la nuca de su hermano con la palma de su mano.

- es tan extraño verte así Hermione, tan mayor – le decía Harry.

- me da pena admitir que yo ya había olvidado sus rostros después de tantos siglos – les decía Hermione y gruesas lagrimas surcaron su rostro.

Hermione se reunió con Neville y juntos se aparecieron en el hospital San Mungo. La bruja sanó completamente a los padres del chico, fue una escena conmovedora que hizo que Hermione se enjuagase las lágrimas.

La noche siguiente, Hermione y Snape llegaron al sitio que la bruja acordó para trasportarse hasta la tierra media.

- ¿Cómo es la tierra media? – preguntó Snape.

- es muy similar a la Tierra, pero la magia ha suplantado la mayor parte de la tecnología a diferencia de aquí – le explicaba Hermione cuando Dumbledore llegó corriendo.

- Albus, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Snape.

- es obvio muchacho, voy contigo – le contestó alegre el director.

- ¡que! ¿Y la dirección del colegio? – le preguntó Snape que no salía de su asombro.

- le deje todo encargado a Minerva – le dijo despreocupado Dumbledore, Snape trató de replicar pero otra voz se escuchó cerca de ellos.

- muchachos, voy con ustedes – gritaba Flitwick, el bajito profesor.

- ¡tú también Filius! – gritó Snape pasando su mano por su cabello.

- como en los viejos tiempos, eh Albus – decía el profesor estrechando las manos de Dumbledore. Snape intentó nuevamente replicar, pero en eso…

- ¡ah no! No permitiré esto – decía McGonagall mientras se acercaba.

- menos mal McGonagall, llévate a estos dos devuelta al colegio – le decía Snape.

- ¿Quién dijo que los llevaría de vuelta? ¡Voy con ustedes! – dijo y los tres hombres casi se caen de espaldas.

- pero Minerva, yo te deje a cargo de Howarts – le dijo Dumbledore contrariado.

- ¡bah! – Dijo la bruja dando un manotazo al aire cómo quien espanta a una mosca – seguro Sinistra se encargara, no es así chicas.

- claro que si Minerva, nosotras vamos con ustedes – decía la profesora Sprout.

- además, ¿Quién se encargaría de curarte esos calambres Dumbledore? – le decía la enfermera Pomfrey, McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco ya que sabía lo que su amiga sentía por el anciano director y viceversa.

- Albus, sólo somos unos pobres profesores – le decía McGonagall – seguro el ministerio propondrá nuestros remplazos a sinistra y ella es muy exigente con el profesorado, eso lo sabes muy bien.

- entonces, ¿ya nos vamos? – les dijo Hermione quien les veía con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Los profesores asintieron y Hermione se preparo para el conjuro.

- ¿y tú Hermione? – le preguntó Dumbledore.

- tengo algo que hacer primero, pero no se preocupen, pronto vendré y mientras tanto Makarov se hará cargo – les dijo Hermione y con una sonrisa se despidió por el momento de sus profesores.

En una casa en Londres, Jean y su esposo limpiaban la sala. Jean sostenía la foto de Hermione y su esposo se puso detrás de ella abrazándola con ternura. De pronto Crookshanks salió disparado a la puerta y empezó a maullar con fuerza.

La pareja fue hacia la puerta y abrió la puerta, el gato saltó inmediatamente al regazó de una mujer modestamente vestida con un traje para la lluvia.

- oh disculpe, las maneras de mi gato – dijo Jean.

- vaya que es extraño, Crookshanks nunca se acerca a extraños – decía el hombre.

La joven mujer no pronuncio palabra alguna sólo miro a la pareja mientras lagrimas de felicidad cubrían su rostro.

Jean se mostró confundida pero de repente algo golpeó en su interior lo mismo que a su esposo.

- … Hermione, ¿eres tú? – dijo la mujer temblando de voz y estirando una mano para tocar a la mujer.

- Mamá, Papá… ya estoy en casa – les dijo abrazándoles a continuación y sus padres le correspondieron.

Hermione recordó sus años de infancia, cuando ingreso a Howarts, su llegada a la tierra media, su boda con Aragorn, la fundación de Howarts, sus otras nupcias y los hijos que tuvo… tantos recuerdos y tantos amigos que ya no vería nunca más.

Hermione abrazaba a los adultos y en eso unas alas blancas y enormes salieron de la bruja y rodearon a sus padres.

FIN

[Nota del Autor: y aquí imagínense la música ending del Anime El Hazard: wanderers ]


End file.
